How my dreams came true
by Lia Sophie
Summary: Einsam, unauffällig und unglücklich verliebt, so würde sich Jessica White beschreiben. Doch in ihrem letzten Hogwartsjahr ändert sich alles und ein völlig neues Leben beginnt. Wer also wissen will, warum Snape ein Todesser wurde, ob und in wem Jess ihre..
1. Das Spiel beginnt

**Autor: **Lia Sophie

**Altersbeschränkung:**ab 14

**Genre:**Romantik, Humor, Freundschaft, Familie und etwas Drama

**Hauptcharakter:**Jessica White

**weitere:**Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, James Potter, Severus Snape

**Nebencharaktere:**Albus und Aberforth Dumbledore, Eileen Snape, Anne und Jason White, Lucy, Kitty das Kätzchen und viele andere

**Inhaltsangabe:**Einsam, unauffällig und unglücklich verliebt, so würde sich Jessica White beschreiben. Doch in ihrem letzten Hogwartsjahr ändert sich alles und ein völlig neues Leben beginnt. Wer also wissen will, ob und in wem Jessie schließlich ihre wahre Liebe findet, warum Severus ein Todesser wurde und Sirius' Verhalten sich von einer Minute auf die andere schlagartig ändert und was es mit dem Wolfskind auf sich hat, der ist hier genau richtig.

**Anmerkung:** Alles was im siebten Band passiert hat keinen Einfluss auf diese FF, weil ich sie schon lange vorher geplant und (zum Teil) geschrieben habe. Und natürlich gehört mal wieder alles der göttlichen J.K. Rowling, ich besitze nur das Recht an meinen eigenen Charakteren und dem Plot.

**Das Spiel beginnt (1)**

"Hey, ist hier noch frei?" Natürlich war hier noch frei, das sah man doch. Und da sollte noch mal jemand sagen, dass Remus Lupin zu den intelligentesten Schülern von ganz Hogwarts gehörte. Tss... "Sicher", murmelte ich und er lächelte mich an. Ich wollte mich gerade weiter meinem Buch widmen, als ich sah wer da hinter Remus in das Abteil kam. Mit einem leisen Aufschrei fiel mir das Buch aus den Händen und ich wurde knallrot. Sirius Black! Sirius Black und ich in einem Abteil! Der Grund meiner schlaflosen Nächte mit mir in einem Raum! Das musste einfach ein Traum sein und so kniff ich mir vorsichtshalber mal in den Oberarm.

"Was hast du denn für ein Problem, Pummel? Sag bloß, du stehst auf Schmerzen?" Ich erstarrte und überlegte ernsthaft, ob ich jetzt weinen oder lachen sollte. Lachen, weil Sirius mit mir geredet hatte oder weinen, weil er mich anscheinend immer noch zu dick fand. Und das, obwohl ich in den Ferien fast zehn Kilo abgenommen hatte! "Jetzt lass sie doch mal in Ruhe, Pad!", regte Remus sich auf und Sirius zuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern. Mit hochrotem Kopf setzte ich mich wieder auf meinen Platz und machte mich so klein wie möglich.

"Hey Jessica, du hattest doch gestern Geburtstag, oder? Herzlichen Glückwunsch nachträglich!", meinte Remus ruhig und streckte mir die Hand hin. Verdutzt sah ich ihn an. Wieso sprach er mit mir? Wieso ignorierte er mich nicht? "Warum redest du mit mir?", platzte es da auch prompt aus mir heraus. Oh nein, wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch nur so blöd sein? Das fragte man doch nicht! Denken war okay, aber man sprach es doch nicht aus! Manchmal war ich wirklich selten dämlich. "Ich rede schon immer mit dir!" Er sah fast schon empört aus. Okay, es stimmte, Remus hatte manchmal mit mir gesprochen und wenn ich es mir so recht überlegte, war er einer der Wenigen, die mir noch nicht wehgetan hatten. Zaghaft lächelte ich ihn an und er schien sich wirklich darüber zu freuen. "Was hast du denn gekriegt?"

"Oh, mein Bruder hat mir eine Babykatze geschenkt", strahlte ich und holte sie aus meiner Jackentasche heraus. Remus zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du einen Bruder hast." Verdammt, ich hatte mich mal wieder verplappert. "Na ja, wir sind nicht blutsverwandt oder so, aber er kümmert sich um mich", murmelte ich verlegen, "Ist eine lange Geschichte." Mein Gesprächspartner lächelte mich nur freundlich an und bohrte nicht weiter nach. "Vielleicht erzählst du sie mir ja eines Tages." _Nur über meine Leiche!_ "Vielleicht." "Und wie heißt sie?", fragte mein Gegenüber weiter und langsam war ich wirklich verwirrt. Wieso versuchte er sich mit mir zu unterhalten? Was sollte das? "Ähm, sie heißt Kitty." "Wie originell." "Sirius, halt den Mund!" "Ach lass mich doch in Ruhe. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum du dich unbedingt hierhin setzen wolltest! Es waren auch noch genug andere Abteile frei!" "Ich hatte aber keine Lust bei deinem Fanclub zu sitzen. „Oh Sirius, deine Haare sind so sexy. Oh Siri Schatz, du bist ja so groß  
geworden, ich wüsste gerne ob das bei allen deinen Körperteilen zutrifft"", äffte Remus mit merkwürdig hoher Stimme. "Bist ja nur neidisch!" "Sicher, das wird's sein", meinte er nur und verdrehte die Augen.

In diesem Moment ging die Abteiltür ein weiteres Mal auf und James erschien. "Hey, hier seid ihr. Ich hab euch schon überall gesucht. Ihr glaubt nicht, wer Schulsprecherin geworden ist! Evans! Und sie hat mich heute erst zweimal angeschrien!" Er grinste fast schon ein wenig stolz. Dann fiel sein Blick auf mich. "Jess! Hi. Was... was machst du denn hier?"

Was wohl? Ich saß hier und versuchte im Boden zu versinken. Klappte aber irgendwie nicht so richtig. Ich antwortete nicht und sah stattdessen aus dem Fenster und dachte nach. Meine Familie war eng mit den Potters befreundet gewesen. James und ich waren zusammen aufgewachsen, früher waren wir die besten Freunde gewesen. Ja. Früher. Dann waren wir nach Hogwarts gekommen und er hatte andere, neue, bessere Freunde gefunden. Wir hatten uns zwar immer noch getroffen, aber es war immer seltener geworden. Anfangs war James nur zu spät gekommen, dann war er öfter gar nicht erschienen und irgendwann schien er mich vergessen zu haben. Ich wusste nicht, warum er jetzt wieder mit mir sprach, aber ich konnte nicht behaupten, dass es mir nicht gefiel. Ich hatte James lieb, das war schon immer so gewesen und das würde auch immer so bleiben. Vielleicht hatte ich damals etwas falsch gemacht, vielleicht war es meine Schuld, dass unsere Freundschaft zerbrochen war.

"Hey Jessie!" Moment mal, das war aber nicht James' Stimme! Jessie nannte mich hier bis jetzt nur eine Person. Widerwillig drehte ich den Kopf. "Hi Lily." Was bei Merlin wollte sie?

_*Flashback*_

_Ende der fünften Klasse, Mädchenklo:_

_"Ehrlich Lily, ich weiß nicht wie du das aushältst! Ständig läuft sie uns _  
_hinterher und versucht dazuzugehören. Ich meine, was denkt die sich eigentlich? Dass sie mit dir befreundet ist? Und dann ständig dieses: „Ja Lily, okay Lily, ich leck dir die Schuhe Lily." Andauernd versucht sie uns alles recht zu machen, hat sie keine eigene Meinung oder was?"_

_"Merlin, Katie du hast so recht. Und hast du ihre Haare gesehen? Das Wort _  
_„Haarbürste" kennt sie wohl nicht! Ist doch kein Wunder, dass sie kein Junge anguckt! Wer will schon eine Freundin, die mehr wiegt als man selbst?"_

_*Flashback Ende* _

Ich hatte stundenlang geweint. Es war hart, dass Katie und Linda so über mich dachten und Lily schien wohl derselben Meinung zu sein, ansonsten hätte sie sicher etwas gesagt. Manchmal fragte ich mich, wie lange ich mich wohl noch auf dem Klo versteckt hätte, wenn Sev nicht gekommen wäre. Ich hatte ihm nichts erzählen wollen, schließlich wusste ich, dass er in Lily verliebt war. Aber ich war noch nie eine sonderlich gute Lügnerin gewesen und ich konnte Sev auch nichts verheimlichen. Er war damals regelrecht ausgerastet und an dem Nachmittag hatte er Lily das erste und einzige Mal „Schlammblut" genannt. Ich hatte mir danach wirklich furchtbare Vorwürfe gemacht, weil er jetzt sicher keine Chance mehr bei ihr haben würde. Aber das schien ihm egal zu sein, er hat nie wieder von ihr geredet.

"Ich wollte mich eigentlich zu dir setzen, aber wie ich sehe hast du schon genug Unterhaltung", meinte Lily und warf James einen abfälligen Blick zu. "Ich dachte, wir könnten uns mal wieder unterhalten, das haben wir schon so lange nicht mehr wirklich intensiv getan." Um genau zu sein, seit ich dieses Gespräch unfreiwillig belauscht hatte. Ich ging ihr aus dem Weg, wollte nicht persönlich von ihr hören wie schlimm ich doch war.

Vage nickte ich mit dem Kopf und wandte mich dann wieder meinem Buch zu. Ich verstand nicht, warum sich auf einmal so viele Menschen für mich zu interessieren schienen. Was war denn los? Hatten sie eine Wette verloren? Ja, sicher, ich war mir schon bewusst, dass ich nicht so misstrauisch sein sollte, das sagte Sev schließlich auch immer. Aber was sollte ich auch sonst glauben? Ich war so lange alleine gewesen und jetzt saß ich hier inmitten der beliebtesten Schüler von ganz Hogwarts. Aber vielleicht war das alles ja auch nur eine Ausnahme. Eine schöne Ausnahme und morgen würde wieder alles so sein wie früher, ja genau!

Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, hob den Kopf und sah mitten in Remus' Augen. Er hatte wirklich schöne... Stopp! Halt! Was interessierte mich Remus? Sirius hatte schöne Augen, sie waren grau, fast schon schwarz. Und seine Haare... so wundervoll glänzend und geschmeidig, so ganz anders als meine. Ich merkte gar nicht, dass ich sehnsüchtig aufseufzte und mir einen fragenden Blick von Remus einfing. "Sie hat Hunger!" "Huh?" Er grinste. "Deine Katze! Sie hat Hunger." "Oh ja, ja." Schnell setzte ich mich wieder gerade hin und nahm sie ihm ab. Dann holte ich einen Schokofrosch aus meiner Jacke und hielt ihn Kitty hin. Ungläubig starrten mich Remus, James und auch Sirius (Jaaa, er beachtete mich!) an. "Was denn?" "Du kannst doch deiner Katze nicht Schokolade geben!" "Aber sie mag sie genauso gern wie ich!" "Ja, das sieht man!", knurrte Sirius und ich riss die Augen auf. Er hatte tatsächlich mit mir gesprochen!

Schnell versuchte ich mein restliches Gehirn zusammenzukratzen, um einen einigermaßen normalen Satz herauszubringen. "Was sieht man?" Halleluja, mein Sprachvermögen hatte mich nicht im Stich gelassen, woohoo! "Dass du gerne Schokolade isst!", feixte der Mann meiner Träume. Wieso sah man das? Hatte ich etwa welche im Gesicht? Erschrocken wischte ich mir über den Mund. "Oh Mann, unser Pummel ist sogar zu blöd um das zu kapieren!", lachte Sirius jetzt. Hä? Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis ich verstand was er gemeint hatte und mir schossen die Tränen in die Augen. Ich wollte nicht, dass er sah wie sehr mich seine Worte getroffen hatten und so rannte ich aus dem Abteil. Bevor sich die Tür wieder schloss hörte ich Remus, der meinen Namen rief und etwa eine Sekunde später einen dumpfen Schlag und darauf folgendes ohrenbetäubendes Geschrei. Aber das interessierte mich nicht weiter. Ich wollte mich nur noch irgendwo verstecken und mir die Augen aus dem Kopf heulen. Wurde ja auch mal wieder Zeit, ich war schon viel zu lange einigermaßen glücklich gewesen.


	2. Schönheit liegt im Auge des Betrachters

**Schönheit liegt im Auge des Betrachters (Chap 2)**

Zuerst wollte ich zu Sev und mich von ihm trösten lassen, überlegte es mir dann aber doch anders. Schließlich saß er vermutlich mit seinen Slytherin-Freunden zusammen und denen wollte ich wirklich nicht über den Weg laufen. Ich war zwar ein Reinblut und da ich auch nichts mit den sogenannten 'Blutsverrätern' zu tun hatte, ließen sie mich weitestgehend in Ruhe, aber in meinem jetzigen Zustand mussten sie mich dann trotzdem nicht sehen. Außerdem hatte ich den starken Verdacht, dass Sev was meine Unversehrtheit betraf seine Finger im Spiel hatte. Nicht, dass er sich öffentlich zu mir bekannt hätte, nein, das nicht, aber er sorgte aus dem Hintergrund dafür, dass mir nichts passierte.

Ich verkroch mich also auf dem Klo und heulte erstmal eine Runde, bis mein Gesicht einer Qualle glich. Tolle Sache, jetzt würde Sirius mir sicherlich zu Füßen liegen. Oh Mann. Irgendwann klopfte Lily an die Tür und versuchte mich zu überreden, herauszukommen. Da hatte sie aber falsch gewettet, denn wenn ich wollte konnte ich verdammt stur sein. Ich konnte mich doch _so _nicht vor Sirius blicken lassen! Dann wäre ich vermutlich nicht mehr Pummel, sondern die fette Qualle! Na vielen Dank auch, darauf konnte ich verzichten. Sekunde, hat Lily James gerade beim Vornamen genannt? Zurückspulen bitte! "Und dann hat James Black eine reingehauen!" Oh. Mein. Gott. Hat sie gerade gekichert? Wäre ich noch mit James befreundet gewesen, hätte ich ihm jetzt sagen können, dass seine Chancen vermutlich doch nicht so schlecht standen. Aber das waren wir ja nicht mehr. Unsere Freundschaft bestand schon seit langem nur noch in meinen Erinnerungen...

Schließlich bat ich Lily doch noch, meinen Koffer nachher mit rauszutragen und mir vorher meine Schuluniform zu bringen. Ich konnte hören, dass sie seufzte, anscheinend war sie nicht wirklich scharf darauf, noch einmal in das Abteil zu gehen, aber das war mir in dem Moment herzlich egal. Ich wusste zwar nicht, wo dieses Selbstbewusstsein herkam, aber ich war sicher, dass es auch bald genau dahin wieder verschwinden würde. Nach endlosen zehn Minuten kam Lily dann endlich wieder und ich schloss die Tür auf, um die Uniform entgegenzunehmen. Leider hatte ich nicht daran gedacht, dass Lily so mein verheultes Gesicht sehen konnte. "Ach du meine Güte, Jessie! Was ist denn passiert?" Ähm, hallo? Sie wusste doch ganz genau, was passiert war. Okay, sie war definitiv auch nicht intelligenter als Remus. Tss... intelligenteste Schülerin von ganz Hogwarts, durfte ich mal lachen? Mhh, irgendwie war ich gehässig geworden, Sev schien auf mich abzufärben. Memo an mich selbst:_ In Zukunft wieder die Schuld bei mir selbst suchen! Kommt sicher besser an als diese Stutenbissigkeit._

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Okay, das war eine dumme Frage" Ja allerdings! Sie stutzte. "Du bist in ihn verliebt oder?" "Nein bin ich nicht!" "Du weißt doch gar nicht, wen ich meine!" Oh diese Hexe! Aber ich war ja selbst Schuld, wieso konnte ich nicht erst denken und dann reden? "Ist doch egal, ich bin eh in niemanden verliebt!" Lily grinste nur und ich wusste, dass ich keine Chance hatte, mich rauszureden. "Ach komm schon, Jessie! Mir kannst du es doch sagen, wir sind doch Freundinnen!" Ach echt? Im Nachhinein wusste ich nicht mehr was in diesem Moment in mich gefahren war, aber ich fauchte Lily richtig an: "Soviel ich weiß, reden Freundinnen nicht schlecht übereinander!" Oh mein Gott! War ich verrückt? Lily Evans war nett zu mir und ich fing an zu zicken! Es gab den richtigen Augenblick Selbstbewusstsein zu entwickeln und sich zu verteidigen, aber dieser war definitiv nicht jetzt.

Andererseits konnte es jetzt sowieso nicht mehr schlimmer werden, also konnte ich ihr auch sagen, dass ich wusste wie sie über mich dachte. "Ende des fünften Jahres? Auf dem Mädchenklo? Ich wäre hässlich und fett und keiner würde etwas mit mir zu tun haben wollen?" Lilys Augen wurden groß, offenbar wusste sie jetzt wovon ich sprach. "Das... das hast du gehört?" Ich nickte nur und spürte, dass die Tränen wieder hochkamen. Offenbar ging es doch noch schlimmer. "Ich weiß ja, dass ich schreckliche Haare habe und dass niemand mit mir befreundet sein möchte. Und ich weiß auch, dass ich zu dick war. Aber ich habe mich so bemüht und abgenommen und er findet mich immer noch fett! Ich habe langsam keine Lust mehr, ich will nicht mehr! Könnt ihr mich nicht alle in Ruhe lassen?" Mittlerweile war ich auf den Boden gesunken und vergrub meinen Kopf in den Armen. Merlin, das war so peinlich. Jetzt würde Lily bestimmt gleich zu ihren Freundinnen rennen und ihnen erzählen, dass ich beim Heulen sogar noch hässlicher aussah als sonst. "Jessie, das..."

"Was ist denn hier los?" Sev, oh Merlin sei Dank! Und Gott dankte ich in Gedanken vorsichtshalber gleich mal mit, nicht dass da jemand beleidigt war und mir demnächst nicht mehr half! Schließlich benötigte ich alle Hilfe, die ich kriegen konnte! "Evans, was tust du hier?" "Das geht dich gar nichts an, Snape!" Wow, Lily konnte ja richtig fauchen. Sev tat mir ja wirklich Leid, aber wenigstens war sie jetzt von mir abgelenkt. "Außerdem bin ich Schulsprecherin! Willst du, dass ich dir jetzt schon Punkte abziehe?" "Wofür? Ich habe nichts Unrechtes getan!" meinte er ruhig. Lily schnappte wütend nach Luft, drehte sich um und verschwand laut fluchend im Korridor. Sev grinste nur und meinte: "Die wären wir los!" Dann sah er mich besorgt an und verschloss die Tür von innen. Er setzte sich neben mich, nahm mich in den Arm und fragte leise: "Was ist denn passiert, Kleines?" Sofort fing ich wieder an zu heulen, aber vor Sev war das nicht so schlimm, er hatte sich über die Jahre daran gewöhnt.

Nachdem ich mich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte erzählte ich ihm, was Sirius gesagt hatte und dass Lily jetzt wusste, dass ich sie belauscht hatte. Ich spürte, wie sein Körper sich anspannte und er wäre wohl am liebsten aufgesprungen und hätte Sirius aus dem Zug gestoßen. "Ich habe dir die ganze Zeit gesagt, dass du nicht wegen ihm abnehmen sollst! Er weiß es ja nicht mal zu würdigen!" Naja, eigentlich hatte ich nicht nur wegen Sirius abgenommen, sondern auch wegen den anderen Schülern. Ich wollte weniger Angriffsfläche bieten. Jaja, schon klar, man sollte so etwas nur für sich selbst tun, mal ernsthaft, den Spruch predigte mir Sev dreimal täglich. "Außerdem bist du nicht fett! Du bist jetzt vielleicht keine Bohnenstange, aber ich finde es so auch viel schöner. Es ist alles da, wo es hingehört!" grinste er und piekste mich in die Seite, woraufhin ich empört aufquietschte. Da fiel mir etwas auf: "Wieso denkst du, dass ich wegen Sirius abnehmen wollte?"

Spöttisch sah er mich an. "Glaubst du etwa, ich merke nicht, dass du für ihn schwärmst? Jeder zweite Satz, den du von dir gibst hängt auf irgendeine Weise mit ihm zusammen." Ach echt? Und dabei hatte ich mir solche Mühe gegeben ihn nicht vor Sev zu erwähnen. Tja, schien irgendwie nicht so ganz geklappt zu haben. "Und du hast da kein Problem mit?" "Machst du Witze? Natürlich stört mich das. Aber nichts für ungut, du passt nicht gerade in Blacks Beuteschema, also wird aus euch nichts werden und ich muss nicht versuchen ihn nett zu finden." Na toll, nicht mal die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben glaubte an mich! Wie sollte ich es denn dann selbst tun?

Als hätte er meine Gedanken erraten strich Sev mir beruhigend übers Haar. "Ich glaube schon an dich. Nur Black... Er legt keinen Wert auf den Charakter eines Menschen. Hauptsache das Mädchen ist leicht zu haben und sieht gut aus." Toll, danke, ich wusste selbst, dass ich hässlich war, das brauchte er mir nicht auch noch unter die Nase zu reiben! "Du könntest wenigstens so tun, als wenn du mich hübsch fändest!" schmollte ich, woraufhin Sev mich ungläubig ansah. "Du bist hübsch." Er grinste. "Glaub mir, kein anderes Mädchen würde in Männerkleidung so gut aussehen!" Ja, peinlich aber wahr: Ich trug gerne Kleidung, die für Jungs und Männer bestimmt war. Sie gaben mir das Gefühl zierlich zu sein, ich liebte es einfach in den Klamotten zu verschwinden. Und ich lief auch manchmal mit Mütze herum. Na und? Meine Haare waren furchtbar, sie ließen sich einfach nicht bändigen. Also trug ich immer einen Zopf, meistens sogar einen Dutt, damit sie mir nicht immer im Gesicht herumhingen. Dass mich das nicht unbedingt hübscher machte wusste ich selbst. Aber andererseits machten meine Haare den Kohl (Du meine Güte, was fand Mum nur an Muggelsprichtwörtern, die waren doch mehr als seltsam!) nun wirklich nicht mehr fett. Womit wir schon wieder beim Thema wären. "Was denkst du, wie viel sollte ich noch abnehmen?" "Gar nichts!" entgegnete Sev ruhig. "Du bist perfekt, so wie du bist." Netter Spruch, aber der entsprach ja wohl kaum der Wahrheit. "Ich sehe schon, du glaubst mir nicht" seufzte er und stand auf. "Frag doch mal Lupin, vielleicht schenkst du ihm ja mehr Glauben!" Und damit drehte er sich um und ließ mich alleine zurück. Was sollte das denn jetzt?


	3. Der Zusammenstoß, der alles veränderte

**Ein Zusammenstoß, der alles veränderte (Chap 3)**

Irgendwann hielt der Zug an und ich stolperte nach draußen. Ich betete inständig, dass Lily trotz unseres kleinen 'Gesprächs' meinen Koffer mitgenommen hatte. Und wenn nicht, dann hatte ich eben Pech gehabt, ich würde sicher nicht nachschauen. Schließlich konnte es immer noch sein, dass Sirius dort war und in meinem jetzigen Zustand (Qualle ließ grüßen, da hatte auch viel kaltes Wasser nicht geholfen) wäre das mein Todesurteil gewesen. Noch ein Spruch von ihm und ich hätte mich vom Nordturm gestürzt. Naja, vermutlich eher nicht, denn dazu hätte ich erst einmal die vielen Stufen erklimmen müssen und das wäre mir das Ganze dann doch nicht wert gewesen.

Ich lief also mit gesenktem Kopf hinüber zu den Kutschen und hoffte, dass ich mich zwischen ein paar Hufflepuffs verstecken konnte. Leider sah ich durch meine Haltung nicht sonderlich viel, rannte prompt jemanden um und fiel unsanft auf den Rücken und machte einem Maikäfer damit sicherlich ziemliche Konkurrenz. In diesem Moment flehte ich sämtliche Götter, die mir einfielen an, dass es keiner der Rumtreiber war. Tja, offensichtlich war mein _Hilfe-von-oben Konto_ für heute bereits leer, denn ich hörte Remus, der gequält aufstöhnte. Schnell schloss ich die Augen und stellte mich tot. "Jessica? Alles in Ordnung?" Mhh, ich mochte es irgendwie nicht, dass er mich Jessica nannte. Aber was hätte er sonst sagen sollen? Pummel? Das war Sirius' Part. Jess? So nannte James mich (vermutlich weil ich ihn an einen Kerl erinnerte) Und Jessie, tja so betitelte Lily mich. Obwohl, das würde sie in Zukunft sicher nicht mehr tun, also könnte Remus den Namen doch übernehmen. Moment mal, dachte ich wirklich darüber nach, wie Remus mich nennen sollte? Ich sollte mal in der geschlossenen Abteilung im Mungos nachfragen ob sie noch ein Bett übrig hatten.

"Was ist denn passiert?" Moment, das war James' Stimme. Dann war Sirius sicher auch nicht weit. Was würde ich jetzt dafür geben wirklich ohnmächtig zu werden? Aber leider funktionierte das nicht auf Kommando. Nicht, dass ich es nicht schon oft genug probiert hätte. "Ich weiß nicht. Wir sind irgendwie zusammengestoßen!" "Da kannst du aber froh sein, dass sie nicht auf dich drauf gefallen ist sonst wärst du jetzt platt!" meinte Sirius und ich konnte mir sein Grinsen in etwa vorstellen. Schon klar, ich sollte jetzt beleidigt sein, aber er hatte eben eine so sexy Stimme! Da bekam ich richtige Elefantenpickel von.

"Mann Pad, jetzt halt doch mal den Mund! Was soll denn das?" Hey, James verteidigte mich! Memo an mich selbst: _Lily ein paar nette Sachen über Jamie erzählen._ Memo zwei: _Aufpassen, dass James niemals mitkriegt, dass ich ihn immer noch Jamie nenne, ansonsten erzählt er jedem von meinem zweiten Vornamen._ Memo drei: _Nicht immer vergessen, dass Lily vermutlich nicht mehr mit mir sprechen wird!_

Ich konnte hören, wie Sirius wütend schnaubte. "Sirius Black! Ich kann dir gerne noch eine verpassen!" Wow, er nannte ihn bei seinem Nachnamen, dann war er aber wirklich sauer! "Wenn du nichts dagegen hast würde ich diesen Job gerne übernehmen James!" Remus wollte ihn schlagen? Und ich dachte immer, er sei Pazifist?! Also irgendwie war mir der Typ nicht geheuer, er war definitiv zu nett zu mir. "Schon gut, schon gut. Ich wecke sie auf." Sirius wollte mich aufwecken? Oh bitte, bitte, bitte die Dornröschenmethode! Ich würde auch immer artig sein, mein Gemüse aufessen und nie wieder über Sev lachen, wenn wir uns seine alten Kinderfotos ansahen, auf denen er ein Supermankostüm anhat. Naja gut, letzteres konnte ich nicht wirklich versprechen... Aber das war ja auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, es gab wohl kaum einen Kerl , der mit hautengen Strumpfhosen nicht lächerlich aussah.  
AUTSCH! Mit Mühe konnte ich den Schmerzschrei unterdrücken. Irgendetwas hatte mich gerade getroffen. "SIRIUS BLACK!" Wow, Moment, ich hatte wohl Halluzinationen. Ich hörte Lily, die sich offenbar für mich einsetzte. "WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN, MEINE FREUNDIN ZU SCHLAGEN?" Ja, richtig gehört. Freundin hat sie gesagt. Okay vielleicht war ich längst tot und im Himmel? Oder Sev hatte mir wieder Kräuter in den Geburtstagskuchen gemischt. Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal gewesen. Andererseits fühlte sich der Schmerz eben ziemlich real an, von daher... Okay, ich stellte mich erstmal weiter tot und hörte zu, vielleicht würde ich dann zu einem logischen Schluss kommen. "Was denn? In den Muggelfilmen machen die das immer so. Und dann wachen die Opfer wieder auf." Ähm, selbst ich konnte Sirius das nicht abkaufen und ich war schon sehr leichtgläubig. Aber andererseits hatte Sirius mich berührt und ich zog es ernsthaft in Betracht mir meine rechte Wange nie wieder zu waschen.

Vermutlich wäre es klüger gewesen jetzt "aufzuwachen", aber ich war nicht in der Lage logisch zu denken. Das einzige was ich wusste war, dass ich mich nicht rühren würde, bis Sirius weg war. Und wenn es bis an mein Lebensende dauern würde. Wobei... Wenn es so weiter regnete würde eben dieses schneller kommen als erwartet. "Wisst ihr an was sie mich erinnert?" "Nein Sirius, wissen wir nicht und wir wollen es glaube ich auch gar nicht wissen." Dachte Remus wirklich, dass ihn das beeindrucken würde? Wohl kaum. Das hatte sogar ich kapiert: Wenn Sirius Black etwas seiner Meinung nach Witziges eingefallen war musste er es sofort loswerden.

Gleich würde er sagen, dass ich wie ein verdammtes Meerestier aussah. Gleich, gleich würde es kommen... Ich sah aus wie eine Qualle, na los Sirius, das war es doch was du sagen wolltest! Na komm schon, du willst es doch auch... "Sie sieht aus wie ein Schwein." Autsch. Schwein? Na danke. "Wie ein Schwein Pad? Also ich finde wirklich nicht..." "Doch wie so eins, das wir auf diesem Bauernhof in den Ferien gesehen haben." "Ein Ferkel?!" "Jaaa, genau! So richtig rosa und speckig. Und außerdem frisst sie doch auch alles!" Wow, das war jetzt aber wirklich gemein. Erstmal fraß ich nicht. Naja, jedenfalls nur selten. Und alles aß ich auch nicht. Um Porridge machte ich nämlich einen großen Bogen, jawohl!

"Uuuuuu...Ufff." Was war das denn? Hörte sich ein bisschen nach einer kaputten Luftmatratze an, wenn man mich fragte. Aber ich wurde ja nicht gefragt. Moment mal, jetzt hörte ich Gelächter, was war denn da los? Verdammt, ich wollte mitlachen! Ach nee, ging ja nicht, ich war ja immer noch 'ohnmächtig'. "Prongs! Moony! Hört auf zu lachen! Dieses verrückte Weib hat mich getreten! Hört auf zu lachen, das ist _nicht _witzig!" "Doch... irgendwie schon..." Da konnte ich Remus nur zustimmen, wurde mir immer sympathischer der Typ. Und das verrückte Weib, na das war dann wohl Lily. Sie war definitiv die Einzige, die sich trauen würde den begehrtesten Jungen der Schule zu treten. Und das war er, also der begehrteste Junge der Schule. Tat mir ja Leid für Jamie, aber seitdem er sich für Lily interessierte, verlor sein Fanclub doch so einige Mitglieder. Und dafür war der von Sirius so überfüllt, dass sie angefangen hatten Beiträge zu nehmen. Und das nicht zu knapp. Ich wusste das so genau, weil ich mir über eine Mitgliedschaft Gedanken gemacht hatte. Aber erstens war mir der Preis zu hoch (das wäre immerhin mein komplettes Taschengeld gewesen, obwohl... ich wäre schon bereit es für Sirius zu opfern, aber ich sah meine Chancen durch eine Mitgliedschaft nicht wirklich verbessert) zweitens hatte ich Angst durch das ewige Gekreische der Mädels einen Hörschaden zu erleiden und drittens... Naja, drittens wollte ich nicht, dass Sirius erfuhr wie toll ich ihn fand. Jedenfalls nicht bevor er mich nicht wenigstens auch ein bisschen mochte. Folglich würde er es nie erfahren.  
Ich konnte mir nicht erklären, warum Lily mich verteidigte, aber ich ging davon aus, dass sie Sirius einfach noch mehr hasste als mich. Woohooo... Es gab tatsächlich jemanden, der mich bevorzugte. Strike! Mädchen an die Macht!

"Was ist denn hier los?" Sev. Langsam rettete er mich ja im Dauereinsatz. Ich war wirklich froh, dass ich ihn nicht bezahlen musste, denn bei den vielen Überstunden, die er machte, hätte ich mir mehrere Jobs suchen müssen. "Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, Snape!" Mann, so zickig wie James sich benahm hatte er wohl seine Tage. Ich wusste echt nicht, wo sein Problem lag, schließlich wollte Sev mir ja nur helfen! "Da muss ich Potter ausnahmsweise zustimmen!" Stille. Okay, den Tag musste ich mir definitiv rot im Kalender anstreichen: Lily Evans hatte zugegeben, dass James Potter Recht hatte. Und das in aller Öffentlichkeit. Das war ungefähr so wahrscheinlich wie dass sich Jemand in mich verliebte. Vielleicht standen meine Chancen ja doch nicht so schlecht, irgendwann mal einen Freund zu finden...

"Wir sind zusammengestoßen und sie wacht nicht mehr auf." Ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie Sev eins und eins zusammenzählte und spürte kurze Zeit später, dass er sich über mich beugte. Ich hörte noch, dass James zu einem Wutanfall ansetzte und Remus ihn beruhigte bevor ich Sevs leise Stimme an meinem Ohr vernahm. "Wenn du jetzt nicht sofort aufwachst erzähle ich jedem, dass du was mit Peter Pettigrew hattest. " Geschockt riss ich die Augen auf und starrte ihn an. Allein die Vorstellung weckte in mir das Verlangen mein Frühstück wieder auszuspucken. Sekunden später verstand ich, dass er mich reingelegt hatte und ich meine Tarnung nun vergessen konnte. Verdammt, er war einfach viel gerissener als ich! "Jess? Alles okay?" "Hmm." Zu mehr war ich gerade nicht in der Lage. Ich merkte kaum, wie Sev verschwand und Remus und James mich auf die Beine zogen, registrierte aber, dass sie darüber diskutierten, dass Sev wohl einen Zauber ausgesprochen haben musste um mich zurückzuholen. Innerlich seufzte ich tief auf. Offensichtlich gab es Schüler, die noch naiver waren als ich und das hieß schon verdammt viel!


	4. Erste Veränderungen

**Erste Veränderungen (Chap 4)**

Irgendwann fand ich mich in der Großen Halle wieder, James hatte mich zwar mittlerweile losgelassen, aber Remus' Arm ruhte immer noch auf meiner Hüfte. Fühlte sich jetzt nicht unbedingt schlecht an, aber Sirius wäre mir dann doch lieber gewesen. Jaja, schon klar: Einem geschenkten Gaul schaute man besser nicht ins Maul. Immerhin fasste er mich freiwillig an, das war doch schon mal was! Ich wollte mich wie gewohnt an meinen Platz am Ende des Gryffindortisches setzen, schließlich ich saß dort schon seit der ersten Klasse (wobei mir zeitweise James oder Lily Gesellschaft geleistet hatten) und er befand sich in der Nähe der Tür. Warum das so wichtig war? Naja, immer wenn ich Sirius mit einer seiner neuen Errungenschaften sah fing ich fast an zu heulen und das musste ja nun wirklich nicht jeder mitkriegen, oder?

Teilweise hatte Sirius seine Freundinnen sehr schnell gewechselt und ich war täglich aus der Großen Halle gestürzt, bis es irgendwann das Gerücht gab, ich hätte mich von einem Lehrer schwängern lassen und müsste mich deshalb oft übergeben. Die nächsten Tage hatte ich meine Taktik geändert und beim Frühstück die Augen geschlossen, um ihn ja nicht beim Rumturteln sehen zu müssen und sobald seine jeweilige Freundin anfing zu reden, stopfte ich mir die Finger in die Ohren und sprach laut mit mir selbst. Im Nachhinein war die Idee vielleicht nicht so gut wie vorher angenommen gewesen, aber das sagte sich im Nachhinein ja immer leicht. Sirius hatte mich noch Wochen später als "verrückte Irre" bezeichnet und Sev bekam jedes Mal einen Lachkrampf wenn er mich sah. Toll, nicht mal von ihm bekam ich Unterstützung! Aber glücklicherweise brach Lily etwas später einem Slytherin die Nase, weil er sie als launisch bezeichnet hatte (welch Ironie), die Geier stürzten sich auf sie und ich hatte meine Ruhe.

Naja egal, wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja, vor dem Gryffindortisch. Jedenfalls zog mich Remus zu den anderen Rumtreibern und ich war viel zu verwirrt, als dass ich mich hätte wehren können. Außerdem, mal ehrlich? Hätte ich wirklich widersprochen mich zu Sirius Black zu setzen, wäre das der Beweis gewesen, dass ich in die Geschlossene gehörte, sowas war ja wohl alles andere als normal! Von On... Dumbledores Rede bekam ich auch nicht allzu viel mit, ich war viel zu beschäftigt damit, Sirius verklärt anzustarren. Er hatte so wundervolle Augen, so geschmeidiges, glänzendes Haar! Vielleicht sollte ich ihm mal vorschlagen sich als Haarmodel zu bewerben! Oder er könnte eine Shampoowerbung drehen, ja genau!

Auf einmal merkte ich, dass Remus und James mich anstarrten. Was denn? Hatte ich was im Gesicht? James grinste. "Moony hat dich gerade zum dritten Mal gefragt, was du essen möchtest!" Ich würde gerne ein bisschen an Sirius naschen, denkst du, das kannst du möglich machen, lieber Remus? Na, wohl eher nicht. "Die brauchst du doch gar nicht erst zu fragen. Bei unserem Pummel zählt nicht die Qualität, sondern die Quantität!" Ich schluckte die aufkommenden Tränen tapfer herunter. Er meinte das nicht so, er meinte das nicht so! "Seit wann kennst du Fremdwörter, Sirius?" Danke Remus, lenk ihn von mir ab! Oh Mann, du hast wirklich was gut bei mir! Ich konnte sehen, dass Sirius leicht rot wurde und dann trotzig die Unterlippe vorschob. Wie süß! "Haben sie vorgestern in so einer Wissenssendung erklärt." James runzelte die Stirn. "Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass du bei uns einen Wissensshow gesehen hättest. "Doch, da waren viele bunte Figuren und ein großer, dicker, blauer Bär, der immer Kekse gegessen hat. Und die haben ganz viele Dinge erklärt."

Ich sah, dass es um Remus' Mundwinkel herum zuckte, aber seine Stimme war ganz ruhig. "Haben die zufällig ein Lied gesungen? " Sirius fing sofort an zu strahlen. "Ja, wie ging das noch gleich? Wer, wie, was? Der, die, das... Wieso weshalb warum, wer nicht fragt bleibt dumm! Tausend tolle Sachen, die gibt es überall zu sehen, manchmal muss man fragen, um sie zu verstehen!" Okay, das war jetzt definitiv eine Seite, die ich an Sirius nicht kannte. Aber ich fand ihn dadurch nur noch süßer. Und vielleicht war es jetzt meine Chance, mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen! "Die habe ich als kleines Kind auch immer gesehen!" Ungläubig starrte er mich an. "Hast du mich gerade als kleines Kind bezeichnet?" Nein, das würde ich doch nie tun! Oder? "Ja hat sie, Pad!", lachte James fröhlich während mir langsam schlecht wurde. Jetzt würde er mich für immer hassen. Er riss den Mund auf und wollte wohl etwas Vernichtendes sagen, als James noch hinzufügte: "Aber das bist du doch auch!" Sirius stutzte und nickte dann leicht. "Stimmt!" Dann griff er nach den umliegenden Schüsseln und stopfte sich den Mund voll. Faszinierenderweise sah er selbst mit Hamsterbacken noch zum Anbeißen aus!

Bevor ich wieder ins Schwärmen geriet wandte ich mich Remus zu, der mich mit gerunzelter Stirn beobachtet hatte. "Gibst du mir mal den Kartoffelbrei?" Er strahlte als ob ich ihm gerade erzählt hätte, dass alle Mädchen auf ihn standen. Darüber freut man sich doch als Mann oder? Naja egal, jedenfalls reichte er mir meinen heiß ersehnten Kartoffelbrei und ich fing erstmal an zu essen, um meine Nerven etwas zu beruhigen. Ich kaute gerade auf einem besonders großen Stück Fleisch als Remus sagte: "Du hast echt schöne grüne Augen, weißt du das?" Prompt verschluckte ich mich und fing an zu husten. Hatte er mich gerade wirklich mit dem Wort 'schön' in Verbindung gebracht? Egal welches Zeug er geraucht hatte, ich wollte definitiv etwas davon abhaben!

Irgendwie schien sich das Fleisch in meiner Luftröhre wohl zu fühlen, denn es bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle, egal wie sehr ich auch würgte und röchelte. Remus klopfte mir vorsichtig auf den Rücken, aber das half mir nun wirklich nicht! Langsam wurde mir schwarz vor Augen, aber ich hörte noch genau wie Lily schrie: "Jetzt tut doch was, sie wird ja schon ganz blau!" Und das Einzige, an das ich denken konnte, dass ich dann ja jetzt auf dem Jahrmarkt in einer Geisterbahn auftreten konnte. Eine blaue Qualle, das sah man ja nun auch nicht alle Tage! In Gedanken machte ich schon mal mein Testament (was im Nachhinein wenig Sinn machte, da es ja doch niemand erfahren hätte) und ich beschloss, dass ich meinen größten Schatz, nämlich meine Katze Kitty Remus vererben würde. Ich wusste im Nachhinein wirklich nicht mehr warum, musste wohl am Luftmangel gelegen haben.

Plötzlich spürte ich zwei starke Arme, die sich um meinen Brustkorb legten und dann ging ein kräftiger Ruck durch meinen Körper. Das Stückchen Fleisch flog quer durch die Große Halle und prallte genau gegen Sevs Stirn. Der starrte mich nur ungläubig an und ich dachte... "Treffer!" Moment mal, das war ja Gedankeübertragung! Offenbar dachte mein Retter genauso wie ich. Vielleicht waren wir ja Seelenverwandte! Der Gedanke gefiel mir wirklich sehr und ich drehte mich strahlend um. Oh. Mein. Gott. Naja, wohl eher oh-mein-Sirius! Jap, er hatte mir tatsächlich das Leben gerettet. Genauso wie ich es mir immer erträumt hatte. Gut, er trug etwas mehr Kleidung und saß nicht auf einem Schimmel, aber ich war auch so schon überglücklich.

"Danke", hauchte ich und war wirklich froh, dass ich noch einigermaßen klar denken konnte. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Ich konnte mir doch mein Essen nicht von deinem Tod verderben lassen!" Ich beschloss großzügigerweise seinen letzten Satz zu überhören und strahlte ihn verliebt an, woraufhin er zurückzuckte. "Sieh gefälligst woanders hin!" Okay, _das _tat jetzt aber wirklich weh. Ich biss mir auf die Lippen um nicht wieder in Tränen auszubrechen und starrte auf den Tisch. Der Appetit war mir für heute jedenfalls vergangen. Auf einmal spürte ich etwas an meiner Hand. Erschrocken wollte ich sie zurückziehen, da ich irgendein ekliges Tier vermutete, aber bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte ich Remus' Hand. Verwirrt blickte ich ihn an und er lächelte mir aufmunternd zu. Wobei... seine Augen wirkten auf einmal furchtbar traurig und er tat mir Leid. Er war heute wirklich nett zu mir gewesen und ich hätte ihn gerne gefragt, was auf einmal mit ihm los war. Aber ich traute mich nicht, außerdem bezweifelte ich, dass er es mir gesagt hätte. Er redete zwar mit mir, aber das hieß ja noch lange nicht, dass er mich mochte oder mir gar etwas Privates von sich erzählen würde. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass sich seine Hand wirklich gut in meiner anfühlte. Seine Finger waren weich und strichen vorsichtig über meine Haut. Ich wusste nicht, wann mich das letzte Mal jemand freiwillig angefasst hatte (Sev mal ausgeschlossen). Apropos, ich hob suchend den Kopf und war nicht überrascht, dass besagter Slytherin mich ansah. Sein Gesichtsausdruck allerdings irritierte mich. Er grinste von einem Ohr bis zum anderen und wackelte dabei vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen. Erschrocken zog ich meine Hand aus der von Remus und biss mir verlegen auf die Lippen. Was Sev gleich wieder dachte. Er wusste doch genau, dass ich nur Sirius wollte!

"Hey Jessie! Ich ähm... Ich habe ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für dich besorgt. Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns nachher noch mal im Gemeinschaftsraum treffen?" Nein, wie lieb! Remus hatte ein Geschenk für mich? Ich war ja schon überrascht gewesen, dass er wusste, dass ich existierte und wann ich Geburtstag hatte, aber damit hatte doch nun wirklich niemand rechnen können. "Oh, du musst mir aber nichts schenken!", murmelte ich und wusste, dass mein Gesicht mal wieder dunkelrot anlief. "Nein, muss ich nicht, aber ich wollte es gerne. Es ist auch nichts Großartiges, ich habe es nur im Schaufenster gesehen und musste an dich denken!" Okay, wow. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Er dachte an mich? Ich seufzte. Was hätte ich dafür gegeben diese Worte von Sirius zu hören!

"Find ich ja cool von dir, dass du ihr was gekauft hast, Moony!", nuschelte James zwischen zwei Bissen, "Ich habe übrigens auch was für dich!" Oh Wahnsinn, wenn das ein Scherz sein sollte, dann war es ein verdammt schlechter! Ich wusste zwar nicht womit ich das verdient hatte, aber ich würde mich sicher nicht beschweren! Ich war in meinem ganzen Leben vermutlich noch nie so glücklich gewesen. Der Moment wäre perfekt gewesen, wenn Sirius nicht gerade jetzt einer großen Blondine hinterher gepfiffen hätte. Blöder Kerl, musste auch immer alles verderben. Ich stutzte. Oh mein Gott! Ich hatte gerade wirklich schlecht über meinen (hoffentlich) zukünftigen Mann gedacht. Ich hatte es ja gewusst: Ich war reif für die Klapse!


	5. Ein Geschenk, das man nicht kaufen kann

**Being happy oder Ein Geschenk, das man nicht kaufen kann (Chap 5)**

An diesem Abend war der Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum mal wieder überfüllt. Sämtliche Sessel waren belegt und überall standen Schüler, die sich laut über ihre Ferien austauschten. Am liebsten hätte ich mich in mein Bett gelegt und dort von Sirius geträumt, aber ich war ja später noch mit James und Remus verabredet, also musste ich wohl oder übel warten. Schließlich ließ ich mich auf der Fensterbank nieder und starrte gedankenverloren auf den See hinaus. Hogwarts wirkte wie immer sehr friedlich, man konnte wirklich auf die Idee kommen, dass einem nichts passieren konnte. Irgendwann muss ich dann wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich wieder wach wurde war der Gemeinschaftsraum leer und Remus hatte sich über mich gebeugt. Erschrocken zuckte ich zurück und er grinste mich schief an. "Na, wieder wach, Schlafmütze?"

Ich grummelte nur irgendetwas vor mich hin während ich panisch überlegte ob ich wohl geschnarcht hatte. Sev sagte zwar, dass ich es nicht tat, aber er wollte mich ja auch immer überreden, dass ich Unterwäsche mit Tieren oder Comicfiguren drauf anzog. Nicht, dass ich jemals mit einem Jungen so weit gehen würde, dass er das bemerken würde(dazu müsste ich ja erstmal einen Freund finden), aber trotzdem... manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Sev in mir immer noch das kleine Mädchen sah. Dabei war ich doch eine richtige Frau und... Okay, okay, ich gabs zu, ich war keine Frau. Ich war ein Mädchen in Männerkleidung. Oh mein Gott, ich war ein Transvestit! Oh ja, jetzt hatte ich den Vogel wirklich abgeschossen! Das ist so typisch, warum passierte das immer mir?

Ich musste wohl ziemlich entsetzt geguckt haben, denn Remus wirkte auf einmal wirklich besorgt. "Jessica? Alles okay?" "Nenn mich doch bitte nicht immer Jessica!" Hatte ich das gerade eben wirklich gesagt? Wohl eher nicht, oder? Das war alles nur ein Albtraum und gleich würde ich aufwachen...Das war alles nur ein Traum, nur ein Traum! "Redest du dir gerade ein, dass du träumst?" Verdammt, ich hatte James gar nicht bemerkt. Aber woher wusste er...? Okay, dumme Frage, wir waren Ewigkeiten die besten Freunde gewesen und mein Gesichtsausdruck war wohl auch ziemlich offensichtlich. "Nein tu ich nicht", murmelte ich und spürte wie die Hitze in meine Wangen schoss.

"Wie soll ich dich denn dann nennen?" fragte Remus bemüht ruhig. Na toll, sogar er hatte es gemerkt. Super gemacht, große Leistung Jessica! "Ist egal. Ähm, wolltet ihr mir nicht eure Geschenke geben?" Okay, jetzt hatte ich sie zwar abgelenkt, aber dafür klang ich bestimmt total gierig. Vom Regen in die Traufe. Ohne Worte. Remus grinste sichtlich amüsiert, beschloss dann aber anscheinend mich nicht weiter zu quälen und drückte mir ein hübsch verziertes Päckchen in die Hand. Vorsichtig löste ich die weiße Schleife und strich ehrfürchtig über das Seidenpapier. Er schien sich wirklich große Mühe gemacht zu haben. Naja, oder seine Mutter hatte es für ihn eingepackt, aber den Gedanken verdrängte ich ganz schnell. Ich wollte lieber glauben, dass _er _sich für mich so viel Mühe gemacht hatte.

Sein Geschenk verschlug mir dann allerdings den Atem. Es war eine feingliedrige Kette mit zwei ineinander verschlungenen Herzen als Anhänger. Vorsichtig strich ich darüber und mir wurde ganz warm ums Herz. Ich hatte noch nie ein so wunderschönes Geschenk bekommen. Du meine Güte was dachte ich denn da? Ich hatte mich doch so über Kitty gefreut. Und ein Lebewesen war immer mehr wert als ein Gegenstand. Jedenfalls laut Mum. Naja, wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, war es ja so: Kitty stand völlig außer Konkurrenz und die Kette war so etwas Besonderes, weil Remus sie mir geschenkt hatte, jemand von dem ich es nicht erwartet hä... wie sollte ich mich jetzt bedanken? Die Hand geben wäre wohl etwas wenig, aber ich wollte auch nicht aufdringlich sein. Schließlich beschloss ich, ihn nur kurz zu umarmen, das wäre sicher okay. "Danke Rem", flüsterte ich leise. Rem? Rem? Seit wann waren wir so vertraut miteinander? Obwohl, ich musste zugeben, dass es sich gut anfühlte in seinen Armen zu liegen. Seine Haut war warm und er roch gut, irgendwie nach Keksen oder so. Typisch, da umarmte mich ein Kerl und ich dachte nur ans Essen. Und außerdem... Wieso fand ich es gut, Remus zu umarmen? Sirius war doch der, den ich vergötterte, den ich später heiraten würde und er war der Vater meiner zukünftigen Kinder. Auch wenn er noch nichts von seinem Glück wusste, notfalls müsste Sev ihm halt einen Trank in den Kürbissaft mischen. Okay, ich gabs ja zu, das würde ich nicht tun, aber trotzdem... Ich brauchte dringend einen Freund. Konnte ja wohl nicht sein, dass ich mich auf einmal bei einem anderen Kerl wohl fühlte!

"So ihr Turteltäubchen, jetzt bin ich dran!" Ups, James hatte ich ja fast vergessen. "Wir turteln nicht, Jamie" widersprach ich und betonte das Wort 'Jamie' dabei besonders. "Nee ist klar!", grinste er nur und drückte mir einen riesigen Karton in die Arme. Vorsichtig riss ich das Klebeband ab und hielt das Paket so weit wie möglich von meinem Körper entfernt. Sicher war sicher, schließlich wäre es nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass er mir Stinkbomben oder andere explodierende Dinge schenkte. Ich hatte allerdings Glück und bekam...Zeitung. Öhm, okay? Ich las ja schon immer gerne und man konnte nie genug informiert sein. Vielleicht fand ich auch noch ein paar ungelöste Kreuzworträtsel, mal sehen. "Danke James, das ist wirklich... toll!" Warum guckte er denn jetzt so? Was hatte ich denn nun schon wieder falsch gemacht?

"Du weißt aber schon, dass das Zeitungspapier nicht das eigentliche Geschenk ist?!" Ja, was denn dann? Der Karton? Oh... OH! "Ja, das ähm, das war nur ein Scherz. Wollte sehen wie du reagierst. Hihi." Merlin, wie peinlich. In Momenten wie diesen fragte ich mich wirklich warum mich der Sprechende Hut nicht nach Hufflepuff geschickt hatte. Was zum Henker hatte ich in Gryffindor verloren? Mein Blick fiel auf Remus, der sich die halbe Faust in den Mund gesteckt hatte. Bevor ich allerdings noch überlegen konnte warum er das tat verstand ich, was James da in das Zeitungspapier eingewickelt hatte und riss mein Geschenk mit einem aufgeregten Schrei an mich.

"OH MEIN GOTT! EIN BESEN? DU KANNST MIR KEINEN BESEN SCHENKEN!" Fast schon ehrfürchtig flüsterte ich: "Du bist ja verrückt." James grinste. "Du kannst ihn mir auch wiedergeben." Nix da, das hätte er wohl gerne! Geschenkt war geschenkt. Empört versteckte ich den Besen hinter meinem Rücken und James grinste sein typisches Potterlächeln. Wäre Lily in dem Moment da gewesen, hätte sie ihm wohl ein paar Zähne ausgeschlagen. Sie war da etwas... empfindlich um es mal vorsichtig auszudrücken. "Es gibt allerdings eine Bedingung..." Sollte ich ihm die Füße ablecken? Kein Problem, bei welchem sollte ich anfangen? Links oder rechts? "Du bewirbst dich im Team!" Ich muss in dem Moment wie eine Steckdose geguckt haben. Nicht dass ich wusste, wie eine Steckdose guckt, aber wenn sie das tat, dann sah sie sicher aus wie ich jetzt... "Quidditch", erklärte mir James geduldig. "Oh!" "Es wird Zeit, dass du mal wieder unter Leute kommst, du warst lange genug allein. Außerdem haben wir früher oft zusammen gespielt, du bist gut." "O...okay." Ich war viel zu überrumpelt, als dass ich hätte widersprechen können. "Und keine Sorge, du wirst nicht immer so teure Geburtstagsgeschenke bekommen. Sagen wir einfach, er ist für die letzten Geburtstage und Weihnachten zusammen und eine kleine Wiedergutmachung, weil dich im Stich gelassen habe. Das tut mir übrigens wirklich Leid." Mein Gehirn ratterte. "Schlag mich!", forderte ich ihn auf. "Was?" Hmm, jetzt erinnerte mich James an Peter, wenn er versuchte einen Witz zu verstehen.  
Ich verdrehte die Augen. "Naja, du hast lange nicht mit mir geredet und schenkst mir einen Besen. Was krieg ich denn dann erst wenn du mich geschlagen hast?" Ungläubig starrte James mich an und fing dann an zu lachen. "Du hast einen Witz gemacht! Du hast tatsächlich einen Witz gemacht!" Na, so eine große Überraschung war das nun aber auch nicht! Zwei Minuten später lachte er immer noch und langsam war ich etwas pikiert. Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schob die Unterlippe vor. Jetzt fing auch Remus an zu lachen. Das war jetzt ja wohl nicht wahr! "WAS?" "Du...du...", er japste nach Luft "Du siehst aus, wie ein kleines Kind, dem man den Lolli weggenommen hat." Okay, Minuspunkt für dich Remus! Fetter Minuspunkt! Das sag ich Sev und dann... Tja, vermutlich würde er auch anfangen zu lachen. Ich starrte Remus so böse an, wie ich es eben hinkriegte, aber ich war wohl nicht sehr überzeugend, denn er lachte nur noch lauter. Beleidigt drehte ich mich um und ging hoch in den Mädchenschlafsaal, wo ich auf Lily traf.

Sofort wollte ich wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, aber sie hielt mich fest. "Warte mal bitte Jessie, wir müssen das klären. Ich weiß, ich hätte dich damals verteidigen müssen und es tut mir auch ehrlich Leid. Weißt du, ich hatte damals keine Lust mit Linda und Katie zu diskutieren. Sie lästern doch über jeden, sicherlich auch über mich. Hast du denn nicht gemerkt, dass ich nach diesem Gespräch nichts mehr mit ihnen zu tun haben wollte?" Nein, das hatte ich tatsächlich nicht bemerkt, ich war viel zu sehr mit meinem eigenen Schmerz beschäftigt gewesen und außerdem wollte ich Lily ja so selten wie möglich sehen. "Ich hätte damals etwas sagen müssen, das weiß ich jetzt, aber ich kann es nicht mehr ungeschehen machen. Verzeihst du mir?"

Ich nickte nur. Ich hatte Lily sehr lieb und insgeheim hatte ich mir ja gewünscht, dass sie nicht wirklich so über mich dachte. Deutlich erleichtert nahm Lily mich in den Arm und kicherte dann. "Und jetzt zeig mir mal, was du zum Geburtstag gekriegt hast!" Strahlend zeigte ich ihr meinen Besen und Lily schien wirklich beeindruckt. Wohl weniger von dem Geschenk, aber dafür umso mehr von der Tatsache, dass James es mir gemacht hatte und warum er es getan hatte. Vermutlich fing sie in diesem Moment an, ihn von einer anderen Seite zu sehen. "Und was hast du von Remus gekriegt?" Stolz griff ich in meinen Umhang, aber die Kette war nicht da. Erschrocken suchte ich weiter, aber die Kette blieb unauffindbar. Toll, da machte mir ein Junge ein wirklich besonderes Geschenk und ich verlor es. Am liebsten hätte ich angefangen zu heulen, aber dann beschloss ich erstmal im Gemeinschaftsraum nachzusehen, das Heulen lief mir ja nicht weg.

Unten angekommen sah ich Remus, der gelassen in einem roten Ohrensessel saß und Kitty zwischen den Ohren kraulte, die genüsslich schnurrte. "Suchst du was Bestimmtes?" Ich war hin- und hergerissen. Einerseits hatte Remus die Kette vielleicht gefunden, aber andererseits konnte ich ihm doch nicht sagen, dass ich sein tolles Geschenk verloren hatte! Wie sah das denn aus? Während ich noch überlegte hielt Remus grinsend etwas hoch und mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. "Sie ist dir bei deiner stürmischen Umarmung vorhin wohl aus der Hand gefallen!" Stürmisch? Ach echt? Ich war eigentlich der Meinung gewesen, dass ich genügend Abstand gehalten hatte. Ich spürte, wie mir das Blut ins Gesicht schoss und biss verunsichert auf meiner Unterlippe herum.

Remus war mittlerweile aufgestanden und stand jetzt genau hinter mir. Vorsichtig legte er die Enden der Kette um meinen Hals und verschloss sie sorgfältig. Dabei streiften seine Hände und sein Atem meinen Nacken und ich bekam eine Gänsehaut. Warum war ich auch so empfindlich? "Danke Rem." "Kein Problem Murmeltier!" Murmeltier? Oh bitte! Er fing an zu lachen, offenbar hatte er meine Gedanken erraten. "Eine Übergangslösung bis mir ein besserer Name eingefallen ist." Ja, damit konnte ich leben. "Du siehst heute wirklich hübsch aus, das wollte ich dir schon den ganzen Tag sagen, aber als du dann beim Abendessen fast erstickt bist..." Remus sah mich noch einmal besorgt an, "Da dachte ich, ich warte besser noch ein bisschen." Traurig starrte ich auf den Boden. "Mach dich nicht über mich lustig." "Hey, das würde ich nie tun", murmelte er leise und nahm meine Hände in die seinen. Eine Weile standen wir so da, bis Remus schließlich seinen Zauberstab zog und einen Spiegel heraufbeschwor. "Schau dich an", forderte er mich leise auf. "Was siehst du?" "Mich." Ja, ich bestach mal wieder mit meiner Intelligenz. "Genauer!" "Okay, also ich sehe ein Mädchen, das 1,68 groß ist und hoffentlich noch etwas wächst, ich sehe Haare, die man nicht bändigen kann und die keine richtige Farbe haben, ich sehe Sommersprossen, grüne Augen und eine rahmenlose Brille. Und ich sehe, dass ich dicker als die anderen Mädchen bin. Zufrieden?"

Erstaunt sah er mich an. "So siehst du dich? Na dann muss ich dir wohl mal sagen, was ich da im Spiegel sehe. Ich sehe eine hübsche junge Frau mit wahnsinnig schönen lockigen Haaren, deren Farbe immer anders scheint. Mal gold, mal dunkelblond, mal mit einem Stich ins dunkelrote. Ich sehe ebenmäßige Haut und eine Brille, die dir wirklich gut steht. Und ich sehe einen schönen weiblichen Körper." Oh Gott das war zu viel. Er hatte die Worte schön und weiblich in meinem Zusammenhang benutzt! Heirate mich, Remus! Nimm mich hier und jetzt! Okay, okay, ich sollte nicht so dramatisch werden, schon klar. Ich atmete tief durch. "So siehst du mich?" "Ja, so sehe ich dich. Hör zu, ich weiß, dass du Sirius magst und wenn du willst, dann helfe ich dir bei der Sache, okay?" Mit großen Augen sah ich zu ihm hoch. "Warum solltest du das tun?" "Weil ich dich gern habe und möchte, dass du glücklich bist. Und du bist offenbar der Meinung, dass du es mit Sirius werden kannst. Wenn du möchtest, dann helfe ich dir." Sein Mund lächelte, aber seine Augen taten es nicht. "Remus? Bist du dann so etwas wie ein Freund?" Ernst sah er mich an. "Ich wäre gerne dein Freund, Jessie." Und berauscht von diesem Glücksgefühl nahm ich gar nicht wahr, dass er mich Jessie genannt hatte und wie gut sich seine Nähe anfühlte. Ich war einfach nur glücklich.


	6. Remus, mein Remus

**Remus, mein Remus (Chap 6)**

Ich wusste am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr wie ich ins Bett gekommen war bzw wann ich dort gelandet war. Remus und ich hatten lange diskutiert, wie wir das mit Sirius am besten anstellten und hatten schließlich einen meiner Meinung nach todsicheren Plan erstellt, der jetzt sicher verstaut in einem meiner alten Bücher für Geschichte der Zauberei lag.

_1. Jessie verbringt viel Zeit in Sirius' Nähe _(Was nicht allzu schwer werden dürfte, da ich eh vorhatte mehr mit Remus zu unternehmen, er war ja sooo lieb und dann sah ich Sirius schließlich automatisch öfter)

_2. Jessie versucht ein Gespräch mit ihm anzufangen _(Remus versprach in der Nähe zu bleiben und notfalls einzugreifen)

_3. Remus arrangiert eine Situation, aus der Sirius Jessie dann retten muss _(Angeblich spielte er gerne den Helden)

_4. Wir verpassen Jessie ein neues Outfit, so richtig girlie-mäßig, damit sie auch endlich in Sirius' Beuteschema passt._

Dann musste ich ihn nur noch verführen und es irgendwie schaffen, dass er mit mir zusammenblieb. Aber von dem Teil des Plans hatte ich Remus noch nichts erzählt, das sollte eine Überraschung werden. Nur Sev durfte das niemals erfahren, der wollte doch, dass ich ewig 'unschuldig' blieb. Pah, als wäre ich jemals unschuldig gewesen! Schließlich war ich es gewesen, die James' Grundschulfreunden erzählt hatte, dass er immer noch mit seinem Kuscheltier sprach, einem großen pinken Teddybären mit Cowboyhut. Wie hieß er noch? Mr Knuddels?

Aber zurück zum Thema: Ich war mir wirklich sicher, dass unser Plan funktionieren würde. Remus hatte zwar noch einen Notfallplan, aber der hatte mich nicht wirklich überzeugt. Wir sollten so tun als wären wir ein Paar, dann würde Sirius eifersüchtig werden und sich für mich interessieren. Wie gesagt, ich stand der Idee ziemlich skeptisch gegenüber, schließlich wollte ich nur mit jemandem zusammen sein, den ich liebte. Und was, wenn Sirius es herausbekommen würde? Dann wäre ich für immer bei ihm unten durch. Remus hatte mich glücklicherweise verstanden, ging dann aber ziemlich schnell ins Bett. Vielleicht war er sauer, weil ich seine Idee nicht so toll fand, ich wusste es nicht.

Das Frühstück verlief verhältnismäßig gut, Sirius beleidigte mich kein einziges Mal, was aber auch daran gelegen haben könnte, dass ich so gut wie nichts aß, ich wollte schließlich, dass er in Zukunft einen guten Eindruck von mir hatte. Remus musterte mich die ganze Zeit besorgt, sagte aber nichts. Sev war leider nicht so zurückhaltend und passte mich vor dem Unterricht ab. Ich bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt, als ich plötzlich von hinten gepackt und mir der Mund zugehalten wurde. Ich wollte ihn schon wütend anfauchen, aber er kam mir zuvor: "Was bei Merlins Bart soll das? Du hast fast nichts gegessen! Hat Black dir das eingeredet? Oh warte, ich häng ihn an seinem..." "SEV!"

Er grinste leicht, erwartete aber wohl eine Antwort. "Ich hatte einfach keinen Hunger, das ist alles. Und wieso beobachtest du mich eigentlich? Spionierst du mir nach?" "Ich muss doch auf dich achten, Kleines!", antwortete er sanft und sofort wurde meine aufkommende Wut im Keim erstickt. "Ich kann selbst auf mich aufpassen, Sev! Aber ich hab dich trotzdem lieb!" Und dann erzählte ich ihm, was mir James und Remus zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Er grinste übers ganze Gesicht und rieb sich vergnügt die Hände. Fehlte nur noch, dass er anfing zu tanzen und mir erzählte, dass er Rumpelstilzchen hieß. "Was?" Sein Grinsen wurde etwas scheinheilig. "Och, du hast in den letzten zwei Minuten nur etwa siebzehnmal den Namen 'Remus' erwähnt." Und? Was wollte er mir damit jetzt sagen? Nun fing er richtig an zu lachen. "Du guckst wie ein Schaf!" Ja, wie guckten denn Schafe? Das interessierte mich jetzt wirklich. Musste ich dringend mal Remus fragen. Argh, schon wieder. Ich sollte aufhören über ihn nachzudenken, sonst würden noch Gerüchte entstehen. Immer noch lachend nahm Sev mich in die Arme und drückte mich an sich. Plötzlich merkte ich, dass er sich versteifte und drehte mich um. Da war der Grund von Sevs Albträumen und meiner schlaflosen Nächte. Mein Siri... _Mein _Siri? Naja, das würde er ja noch werden, da sorgte Remus ja schon für. Verdammt, ich tat es schon wieder! "White und Schniefelus? Wow so wenig Niveau hätte ich nicht mal dir zugetraut." Mit wem sprach er? Mit mir oder Sev? Oh bitte, mit mir, bitte, bitte, bitte! Aber das würde ich wohl leider nie erfahren!

"Verwandlung fällt aus und James will jetzt das Auswahltraining machen." Auswahltraining? Sirius grinste leicht, aber als ich ihn ansah war sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder völlig neutral. "Quidditch, du erinnerst dich? Diese Sache mit den vielen Besen und Bällen?" Seine Stimme klang so wunderbar, dass ich leise aufseufzte, woraufhin Sev mir vors Schienbein trat. "Au! Sag mal spinnst du?" Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, murmelte "Ich hab getan was ich konnte." und verschwand. Was hatte er gemacht? Irgendwie kam ich hier nicht ganz mit. "Also was ist jetzt?" Hoppla, fast hätte ich Sirius vergessen. Ja, schon klar, ich sollte mich dringend mal von Madame Pompfrey untersuchen lassen. Vermutlich verlor Sirius langsam die Geduld mit mir, denn er packte mich an der Hand und schleifte mich mit sich mit. Kein Scherz! Sirius Black hatte mich wirklich freiwillig berührt und ich überlegte ernsthaft mir den Arm abzuhacken, um ihn dann als Trophäe übers Bett zu hängen.

Als wir beim Quiddichfeld ankamen hielt Sirius immer noch meine Hand und Remus starrte uns merkwürdig an, während James mit gerunzelter Stirn zwischen mir und Remus hin und her sah. Dann redete er leise auf ihn ein, woraufhin Remus nur mit den Schultern zuckte und den Kopf hängen ließ. Was hatte er denn jetzt schon wieder? Wahrscheinlich war er nur enttäuscht, weil ich Sirius ohne seine Hilfe so nah gekommen war. Männer und ihre verletzte Eitelkeit, also wirklich!

James winkte alle Interessenten zu sich und erklärte noch einmal, wer auf welcher Position spielte. Remus war der Hüter, Sirius gab den perfekten Jäger ab (meine Worte, nicht James'), Frank Longbottom und Peter Stuart spielten auf der Position der Treiber und mein lieber Jamie wollte es dieses Jahr als Sucher probieren. Somit waren James' sowie ein weiterer Platz als Jäger frei. Ich hatte lange nicht mehr Quidditch gespielt und war wirklich nervös, aber soweit lief alles gut. Die anderen Bewerber versagten kläglich, während ich James' Angriffen geschickt auswich und Remus keinen einzigen Wurf abfing. Ehrlich gesagt verwirrte mich das etwas, denn er hätte mindestens dreimal den Ball erreichen müssen, da ich etwas unkonzentriert gewesen war. Sirius hatte seinen Umhang ausgezogen, da war das ja wohl verständlich.

Und dann nahm das Unglück seinen Lauf. Ich wusste, dass ich schon so gut wie in der Mannschaft war, denn ich schien das Team überzeugt zu haben. Nur gegen Sirius hatte ich noch nicht gespielt und naja… Er musste eben auch zustimmen, da war James knallhart, neue Spieler mussten vom ganzen Team abgesegnet werden. Und wie sollte es anders sein? Ich verlor den Quaffel sobald Sirius auch nur in meine Nähe kam. Es war fast so, als würde ich sagen wollen 'Ach nimm ihn ruhig, bitte, ich geb ihn dir, wenn du mich dann nur ein bisschen magst.' Oh ja, es war demütigend. So sehr ich mich auch bemühte, sobald Siri in meiner Nähe war, war alles verloren.

Tja, ich würde also nicht ins Team kommen, schade eigentlich. Das wäre wirklich eine gute Gelegenheit gewesen Sirius von meinen Qualitäten zu überzeugen. Moment mal , welche Qualitäten? Ach, ich hatte sicherlich welche und ich hätte sie schon noch entdeckt. Aber die Chance hatte ich ja nun vermasselt. "Kopf hoch, das wird schon!", murmelte jemand neben mir und legte einen Arm um meine Schultern. Remus, mein Remus. Ähm, natürlich nicht _mein _Remus, sondern irgendjemandes Remus...Oh Mann, ich redete mich um Kopf und Kragen. "Warum warst du vorhin so komisch, Rem?" Ich musste es einfach wissen, schließlich wollte er mir helfen, da war es nur fair wenn ich es auch bei ihm versuchte. "Nicht so wichtig", sagte er leise und sah so bedrückt aus, dass es mir in der Seele wehtat. "Komm schon Rem, wir sind doch jetzt Freunde, oder? Und Freunde vertrauen einander. Sag mir doch was los ist, vielleicht kann ich dir helfen!"

"Das bezweifle ich", seufzte er, merkte aber wohl auch, dass ich nicht lockerlassen würde und gab schließlich auf. "Es gibt da dieses Mädchen... Ich bin schon seit Ewigkeiten in sie verliebt, ich glaube ich interessiere mich schon seit ich sie kenne für sie, aber vor etwa zwei Jahren wurde es dann von Tag zu Tag schlimmer und jetzt ist es endgültig um mich geschehen. Aber sie sieht mich einfach nicht und... und sie liebt einen anderen." Mann, das Mädel musste ja dumm sein, wenn sie so einen tollen Kerl wie meinen Remus (Verdammt, das muss ich mir dringend abgewöhnen) nicht wollte. "Aber Liebe ist ein großes Wort Rem. Vielleicht schwärmt sie nur ein bisschen für ihn? Komm schon, du bist doch sooooo toll", ich riss die Arme weit auseinander, "Sie wird sich ganz sicher noch in dich verlieben. Wie könnte sie nicht?" Dann kam mir eine Idee. "Ich könnte ja mal mir ihr reden! Von Frau zu Frau!" Oder von Transvestit zu Frau, wie auch immer.

"Nein, nein! Das äh... das ist wirklich nicht nötig." Okay... Wieso erinnerte mich Remus jetzt an James, wenn Peter sich seinen Besen ausleihen wollte? Panisch, das war die treffende Bezeichnung. Heimlich beschloss ich mich ein bisschen um Remus' Liebesleben zu kümmern, es wäre doch gelacht, wenn er seine Traumfrau nicht bekommen würde. Und dann könnten Sirius und ich mit den beiden auf Doppeldates gehen. Hmm, ich sollte Remus bei Gelegenheit mal fragen, was er von Doppelhochzeiten hielt. Es war schließlich nie zu früh so etwas zu planen und es war ja wohl klar, dass Sirius meine große Liebe war. Und er würde das schon auch noch einsehen. Dafür würde Remus sorgen, da war ich mir sicher.


	7. Umstyling gefällig?

**Umstyling gefällig? (Chap 7)**

Am nächsten Morgen hingen die Quidditchlisten aus. Normalerweise wäre ich die Erste gewesen, die nervös nachgeschaut hätte, ob sie es ins Team geschafft hatte, aber nach meiner 'Glanzleistung' am Vortag brauchte ich mir da keine Illusionen mehr zu machen. Deprimiert ging ich in die Große Halle und kaute lustlos auf einem Stück Toast herum. Ich war eigentlich ganz froh, dass James und Remus noch nicht da waren, ich hätte ihre mitleidigen Blicke jetzt einfach nicht ertragen. Lily neben mir versuchte mich zwar aufzumuntern indem sie versprach mir bei meinem Umstyling zu helfen, aber ich konnte mich nicht wirklich freuen, ich hätte nun mal so gerne wieder Quidditch gespielt! Und das war alles nur Sirius Schuld! Es sollte wirklich verboten werden, so verdammt sexy auszusehen!

In diesem Moment kamen Remus und James durch die Tür, dicht gefolgt von Sirius. Normalerweise hätte ich mich ja jetzt gefreut, aber ich war einfach zu wütend. Ich hatte es versaut und das ließ mich nicht los. Die drei schienen aber wirklich gute Laune zu haben, zum Kotzen so was! Remus ließ sich strahlend neben mir nieder, während James sich Lily gegenüber setzte und mich erwartungsvoll anblickte. Sirius grinste unaufhörlich vor sich hin und stopfte nebenbei noch drei Brötchen in sich hinein. Dann platzte mir der Kragen: "Könnt ihr mal mit eurer ekelhaften Fröhlichkeit aufhören? Es gibt hier Leute, die im Selbstmitleid versinken wollen, nehmt gefälligst etwas mehr Rücksicht!" Sirius und Remus starrten mich erschrocken an, aber ich konnte es ihnen wirklich nicht verübeln. Ich war selbst schockiert, hatte ich gerade tatsächlich rumgezickt? Ich hatte mich wirklich getraut offen meine Meinung zu sagen. Woah, verkehrte Welt oder wie?

James dagegen fing an zu lachen. Offenbar verstand er worum es mir ging. Als er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte fragte er mich "Du hast dir die Listen nicht angesehen, oder?" und seine Mundwinkel zuckten wieder. "Warum sollte ich?" "Weil du unsere neue Jägerin bist du Dummi!" Hey, ich war nicht dumm, zumindest nicht sehr. Moment, stopp!! Jägerin? Ich? Aber ich hatte doch total versagt! Irritiert blickte ich zwischen Remus, James und Sirius hin und her und versuchte das zu verstehen. Schließlich erbarmte sich Sirius. "Tja, du hast so gut mit mir zusammengespielt...", so konnte man es natürlich auch nennen, " Da mussten wir dich doch einfach ins Team nehmen. Und immerhin sind wir in einer Mannschaft, also besteht keine Gefahr, dass wir wegen dir Tore kassieren. Du hast doch diese...", er hustete, "Störung nur bei mir, oder?" Störung? Hey, ich war nicht gestört. Zumindest nicht sehr! Gemeinheit so was. Aber immerhin hatte Sirius längere Zeit normal mit mir geredet und so nickte ich brav.

Dann erst registrierte ich, was gerade passiert war und fing an wie eine Bescheuerte (das muss ich leider zugeben) umherzuhüpfen. Und wo ich gerade so schön dabei war mich zu blamieren, drückte ich James, Sirius und Remus gleich mal einen Kuss auf die Wange. Schlimm, schlimm meine Unbeherrschtheit! Die Reaktion der drei hätte allerdings unterschiedlicher nicht sein können. Während James nur lachte und Lily ansah, schien Sirius das Ganze nicht weiter zu stören und Remus? Tja, der lief dunkelrot an. Vielleicht hatte er Angst, dass sein heimlicher Schwarm uns gesehen hatte. Da hätte ich vielleicht früher dran denken sollen, nun war es zu spät. Entschuldigend stupste ich ihn an. "Gehst du heute mit mir nach Hogsmeade?" Prompt fing er an zu husten und sein Gesicht wurde noch dunkler, wobei ich nicht gedacht hätte, dass das überhaupt möglich war. "Was?", krächzte er. "Na wir wollten doch mit Lily nach Hogsmeade, mich umstylen!" Hatte er das etwa vergessen? Enttäuscht nahm ich einen Bissen von meinem Toast, verspürte ich auf einmal doch wieder Appetit. "Ach so, ja klar. Können wir gerne machen. Dann treffen wir uns um 14 Uhr in der Eingangshalle, okay? Ich muss jetzt noch was erledigen!", antwortete er und hastete aus der Halle. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf, manchmal wurde ich aus Remus wirklich nicht schlau.

Abends ließ ich mich erschöpft in meinen Lieblingssessel im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum fallen. Es war auch Remus' Lieblingssessel und ich war froh, dass ich diesmal schneller gewesen war. Es war definitiv ein Fehler gewesen Lily zum Shoppen mitzunehmen. Ich hatte vergessen, dass das Mädchen einen Einkaufstick hatte. Ich dagegen, nun ich bekam schon bei dem Wort "Frustshopping" Kopfschmerzen und verbrachte nie mehr als zwanzig Minuten in einem Laden. Heute... das war definitiv ein neuer Rekord gewesen. Und Remus hatte wirklich meinen Respekt verdient. Stundenlang hatte er geduldig gewartet und zwischen Lily und mir vermittelt, weil Lily alles was ich mochte als 'Landstreicherlook' bezeichnete und ich der Meinung war, mit ihren Outfits auf den Strich gehen zu können und letztendlich hatte er viele Kleidungsstücke gefunden, mit denen wir alle drei einverstanden waren. Es verwunderte mich immer wieder, wie Remus in so kurzer Zeit einer der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben geworden war, ich hatte das Gefühl ihn schon ewig zu kennen und manchmal spürte ich einen Stich der Eifersucht wenn ich an das Mädchen dachte, in das er verliebt war. Ich hatte Angst, dass er dann nicht mehr mein bester Freund sein würde. Und über diesem Gedanken schlief ich schließlich ein.

Irgendwann wachte ich auf, spürte, dass ich am ganzen Körper zitterte und konnte mich nur mit Mühe aufsetzen. Mein Mund war trocken und Tränen brannten in meinen Augen. Als ich aufstand schwankte ich leicht und wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Auf gar keinen Fall wollte ich jetzt alleine sein, am liebsten wäre ich zu Sev gelaufen, aber ich kannte das Passwort für den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum nicht. Ich konnte zwar James danach fragen, aber der würde sich sicher wundern und nicht allzu begeistert sein. Moment, James...Remus! Natürlich, vielleicht konnte ich zu Remus. Leise schlich ich in seinen Schlafsaal und setzte mich auf die Bettkante. Am liebsten wäre ich wieder umgedreht, denn ich wusste auf einmal gar nicht mehr, was ich sagen sollte. Vorsichtig stand ich wieder auf, doch in diesem Moment wachte er auf.

"Jessie? Ist was passiert?" Ich war hin- und hergerissen. Schließlich entschied ich, dass fragen ja nichts kostete. "Kann... kann ich bei dir schlafen?" "Was?" Irrte ich mich, oder klang seine Stimme tatsächlich entsetzt? "Ich hatte einen Albtraum und möchte jetzt einfach nicht alleine sein. Und du bist doch mein bester Freund, kann ich nicht bei dir bleiben?" Er schien kurz zu überlegen und das Mondlicht malte Schatten auf sein Gesicht. Dann nickte er und hob seine Bettdecke an, sodass ich zu ihm kriechen konnte. "Hey, du zitterst ja!", murmelte er und ich konnte die Bestürzung deutlich aus seiner Stimme heraushören. Ich trug immer noch meine Straßenkleidung, aber das störte mich nicht. Ich drehte mich auf die Seite und spürte Remus' Arme, die sich vorsichtig von hinten um mich legten. Sanft fing er an über meine Oberarme zu streicheln und ich fing an mich Stück für Stück zu entspannen. Es kam mir wie Stunden vor bis ich endlich einschlief, aber Remus kraulte mich die ganze Zeit. Und unter diesen fast schon zu zärtlichen Berührungen schlief ich dann tatsächlich ganz friedlich ein.

Ich wachte gegen sieben Uhr auf und fühlte mich so unendlich wohl wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ich hatte mal wieder von Sirius geträumt und als ich dann plötzlich Remus neben mir liegen sah, hatte ich das Gefühl ihn betrogen zu haben. Was völliger Unsinn war, denn es war ja nichts gelaufen. Ich stand dann allerdings doch auf, schließlich war ich nicht unbedingt scharf darauf den Jungs erklären zu müssen, warum ich mit Remus in einem Bett schlief. Leise begab ich mich in den Mädchenschlafsaal, wo Lily noch friedlich schlummerte und in dem Moment gerade "James" murmelte. Interessant, sehr interessant! Grinsend ging ich duschen und zog mir danach eins meiner neuen Outfits an. Es war ein knielanger grüner Rock, dazu ein weißes Top und Riemchensandalen. Schließlich war Wochenende und ich konnte anziehen, was ich wollte. Die Haare ließ ich offen, das hatte ich Remus unter Protest versprechen müssen. Seufzend strich ich mir durch die Locken, die heute wieder einen leichten Goldschimmer hatten. Dann tuschte ich mir noch die Wimpern und trug etwas Lipgloss auf. Ich fühlte mich wie eine Barbiepuppe. Ich trug definitiv zu wenig Kleidung und Make-up war ich auch nicht gewöhnt. Aber wenn Sirius mich so beachten würde... ja, dann war ich bereit dieses Opfer zu bringen.

Nervös begab ich mich in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo ich auf Remus traf. Verlegen stand ich ihm gegenüber, aber er benahm sich ganz normal. "Du siehst wirklich atemberaubend aus", lächelte er und berichtigte sich dann: "Du bist sonst auch hübsch, aber normalerweise versteckst du dich ja in deinem Männerklamotten." Ich grinste peinlich berührt, aber Remus ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Lächelnd hielt er mir seinen Arm hin und ich hakte mich bei ihm unter. Auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle erzählte er mir, dass er einen wirklich seltsamen Traum gehabt hatte. "Du bist nachts zu mir ins Bett gekrabbelt!", sagte er und sah Sekunden später so aus, als hätte er es mir lieber nicht erzählt. Fand er den Gedanken so schlimm? Menno, irgendwie fand ich das gemein und es verletzte mich. Aber ich beschloss ihn aufzuklären, wenn er sich dann ekelte, bitte.

"Das war die Realität, Rem. Ich hatte einen ziemlich schlimmen Albtraum und wollte nicht allein sein, also bin ich zu dir gekommen. Tut mir Leid, wenn du das so schlimm fandest." Erstaunt blickte er mich an. "Ich fand es doch nicht schlimm." Und ich meinte gehört zu haben, dass er noch murmelte: "Im Gegenteil!" aber da war ich mir nicht so sicher. In der Großen Halle angekommen setzen wir uns zu Sirius, der mich mit großen Augen anstarrte. Ich war hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Verlangen mädchenhaft zu kichern und dem Bedürfnis mich vor Aufregung zu übergeben. Bevor ich mich entscheiden konnte fragte der Mann meiner Träume (also Sirius, wer auch sonst?) Remus: "Wer ist denn deine hübsche Begleitung?" Ich lachte hysterisch. Das war definitiv zu viel für mich. Sirius hatte mich hübsch genannt! Tatsache! Oder hatte ich heute Morgen irgendetwas genommen? Nein, soweit ich mich erinnern konnte nicht. Sehr gut, das bedeutete, dass das hier tatsächlich passierte. Woohooo!!! Remus allerdings wirkte auf einmal recht mürrisch. "Das ist Jessie, das solltest du eigentlich wissen Pad."

"Jessie?" Sirius runzelte seine perfekte Stirn. Oh, wie ich es liebte, wenn er meinen Namen sagte. Jessie...Jessie...Hach...sooo schön. "Jessica White?!" Oh je, irgendetwas ging Remus gerade ganz gewaltig gegen den Strich, ich hatte ihn noch nie so gereizt erlebt. "Oder sagt dir der Begriff 'Pummel' mehr? Die fette Tonne? Das Ferkel?" Wow das tat weh. Wie konnte Remus so etwas über mich sagen? Ich starrte ihn enttäuscht an und er hob abwehrend die Hände. "Hey, nicht ich habe das gesagt, sondern dein toller Typ da. Aber das ist dir egal oder?" Dann wandte er sich Sirius zu, der ihn erschrocken ansah. "Ich finds echt zum Kotzen, dass du immer _alles _kriegst, was du willst. Aber dass du jetzt auch noch _jede _kriegst... Ach macht doch was ihr wollt, ich bin weg." Und damit stürmte er aus der Halle. Hatte ich mich getäuscht, oder schimmerten wirklich Tränen in seinen Augen? Mir blieb allerdings keine Zeit, weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn in diesem Moment berührte mich Sirius leicht am Arm. "Gehst du mit mir aus?"


	8. Nur wegen dir

**Nur wegen dir…(Chap 8)**

Rumms, ich war tatsächlich vom Stuhl gefallen, peinlich aber wahr. Grinsend streckte Sirius mir seine Hand hin und ich ergriff sie nach kurzem Zögern. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog er mich auf die Beine und ich fiel gegen seine Brust. Gefiel mir wirklich gut dort und ich war ehrlich gesagt enttäuscht, als er mich von sich wegschob. "Also, was jetzt?" Sein Gesichtsausdruck lag irgendwo zwischen genervt und amüsiert. Ich war allerdings noch nicht ganz bei mir, mein Verstand lag vermutlich noch irgendwo auf dem Boden. "Gehst du mit mir aus, oder was?" Ja! Ja! JA!!!! "Ähm..." Hallo? Was war denn mit meinen Stimmbändern los? Ich versuchte es gleich noch einmal. "Vielleicht." Seine Augen wurden groß, aber ich war wohl noch viel entsetzter. "Ich... ich muss zu Madame Pompfrey!" Damit drehte ich mich um und fing an zu laufen. Glücklicherweise brauchte ich mein Gehirn zum Laufen wohl nicht. Bevor ich die Große Halle verließ hörte ich noch wie Sirius murmelte: "Ja allerdings, du MUSST krank sein."

Und da hatte er ja auch Recht. Es gab keine andere Erklärung, dass ich Sirius nicht sofort um den Hals gefallen war. Es kam mir wie Ewigkeiten vor, bis ich endlich im Krankenflügel war. Mittlerweile war ich total panisch, vielleicht war es ja etwas Schlimmes?! "Madame Pompfrey! Madame Pompfrey!" Das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Kaum hatte man mal einen Schnupfen, klebte sie einem an der Backe wie Peter an Sirius und James, aber wenn man sie dann mal wirklich brauchte, entfernte sie sich wahrscheinlich gerade die Haare von den Zähnen. "MISS WHITE! Was fällt Ihnen ein hier so rumzubrüllen? Das ist ein Krankenflügel!" Ach nee, ich dachte es wäre ein Waschsalon. Außerdem war sie ja wohl diejenige die schrie. Das war so verdammt typisch für Erwachsene! Ich beschloss diese Ungerechtigkeit einfach zu ignorieren, schließlich brauchte ich ihre Hilfe.

"Madame Pompfrey! Ich glaube, ich bin ganz schrecklich krank! Der süßeste Junge der Schule, ach was der ganzen Welt hat mich eben nach einem Date gefragt und ich hätte fast abgelehnt!" Ungläubig starrte sie mich an und dann ging das Gebrüll los. "Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein? Wollen Sie mich verarschen? Na warten Sie, ich werde Sie Professor Dumbledore melden und dann kriegen Sie Strafarbeiten!" Wetten nicht? Aber ich brauchte es ja nicht darauf ankommen zu lassen. "Verstehen Sie doch, ich wollte zustimmen, aber es ging nicht. Das Wort 'Ja' kam mir nicht über die Lippen. Das ist total seltsam, wenn ich wirklich gesund wäre, hätte ich nämlich nicht so reagiert." Hoffentlich erkannte sie jetzt den Ernst der Lage. Stirnrunzelnd musterte sie mich und schickte mich dann von ihrem Büro in den Krankensaal. Dort erschrak ich mich fürchterlich, denn Remus lag auf einem der Betten und sah entsetzlich elend aus. Vielleicht war er deswegen so gereizt gewesen. Bestürzt rannte ich auf ihn zu. "Remus was ist passiert? Bist du krank? Kann ich etwas tun?" Meine Stimme war unnatürlich hoch, was ich mir aber nicht erklären konnte. Remus sah mich nicht an und hatte seinen Blick stur auf die Bettdecke gerichtet. Trotzdem sah ich, dass seine Augen leicht gerötet waren. "Was ist denn los? Ist es wegen dem Mädchen? Remus, bitte lass mich dir doch helfen." "Du kannst mir nicht helfen", murmelte er, aber ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Remus John Lupin! Du sagst mir jetzt auf der Stelle was dich bedrückt! Ich hab dich lieb und ich bin deine Freundin, also sag mir jetzt verdammt noch mal warum du dich so komisch verhältst!"

Keine Ahnung, welcher Teil meiner kleinen Rede Remus überzeugte aber Tatsache war, dass er mir erzählte, wie lange er dieses Mädchen schon liebte, dass sie ihn endlich zu bemerken schien und dass er heute verstanden hatte, dass er keine Chance hatte. "Ich weiß, das ist dir jetzt kein Trost, aber dann hat sie dich auch nicht verdient. Ich für meinen Teil würde dich sofort nehmen..." Sein Gesicht fing an zu leuchten. "Naja, wenn Sirius nicht wäre", sprach ich weiter und kicherte leicht. Remus' Hand ballte sich zur Faust. "Warum bist du eigentlich hier?", fragte ich und setzte mich auf die Bettkante. "Mhh, mir gings nicht so gut... Kopfschmerzen", sagte Remus leise und starrte interessiert seine Fingernägel an. "Und du?" Oh, musste er mich daran erinnern? "Sirius hat mich um ein Date gebeten und ich hätte fast abgelehnt", murmelte ich gequält. Seine Augen strahlten. "Geschieht ihm recht." "Na ich weiß nicht, das war total komisch. Ich wollte ja sagen, aber es ging nicht. Vielleicht bin ich krank." Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und meinte beiläufig: "Vielleicht stehst du doch nicht so sehr auf ihn wie du die ganze Zeit dachtest." Unwahrscheinlich. Sehr unwahrscheinlich. Absolut unmöglich um genau zu sein.

"Miss White. Bitte legen Sie sich auf das Bett hier. Professor Dumbledore bat mich Sie auf Flüche zu untersuchen. Mr. Lupin, ich denke Sie kommen heute Abend sicherlich alleine... an die frische Luft, oder? Dann kann ich hier bei Miss White bleiben." Frische Luft? Da wollte ich mit, ich musste eh noch mit Remus reden und ihn um Rat fragen. Er wüsste sicherlich am besten, wie lange ich Sirius hinhalten konnte was _es _betraf. "Warte doch auf mich, wir können doch auch schon jetzt einen Spaziergang machen!" "Ähm, nee Jessie lass mal. Nicht nötig. Ruh du dich schön aus und ich geh nachher noch ein bisschen raus." Er log mich an, das merkte ich ganz genau. "Du hast ein Date oder?" fragte ich, versuchte aber nicht allzu gekränkt auszusehen, was mir wohl nicht so gelang. "Jessie..." "Nein, nichts Jessie. Ich will nicht gejessiet werden. Wage es ja nicht mich zu jessiegen!" Ähm... okay, spätestens jetzt hielt er mich sicher wirklich für durchgeknallt. Bevor Remus allerdings noch etwas sagen konnte, scheuchte ihn Madame Pompfrey aus dem Krankenflügel heraus. "Kommen Sie heute Abend noch einmal vorbei!", rief sie noch und dann war Remus auch schon verschwunden.

Die Untersuchung war relativ schmerzvoll, da Madame Pompfrey leider wirklich gewissenhaft und ordentlich arbeitete. Jaja, schon klar, eigentlich war das eine gute Sache, aber es tat wirklich weh und ich war wahnsinnig erschöpft. Einen Fluch fand Madame Pompfrey allerdings nicht und ich fragte mich, ob ich mich jetzt freuen sollte oder nicht. Klar, ich war erleichtert, dass ich nicht irgendwie negativ beeinflusst worden war, aber warum hatte ich dann so seltsam auf Sirius reagiert? Bevor ich noch weiter nachdenken konnte flößte unsere ... hrm... allseits beliebte und übereifrige Krankenschwester mir einen Trank für einen traumlosen Schlaf ein und mir fielen augenblicklich die Augen zu. Ich musste mehr als siebzehn Stunden geschlafen haben, denn als ich aufwachte war es tiefste Nacht. Ich erinnerte mich Stück für Stück wieder daran, warum ich im Krankenflügel lag und verzog entsetzt das Gesicht. Wie sollte ich das mit Sirius denn bloß wieder hinkriegen? Müde drehte ich den Kopf, aber kein Remus lag neben mir. Das bereitete mir Sorgen und ich beschloss ihn zu suchen. Und völlig auf Remus fixiert vergaß ich sogar mir Schuhe oder einen Umhang anzuziehen und ließ meinen Zauberstab auf dem Nachttisch liegen.

An die nächsten Minuten konnte ich mich später nur noch bruchstückhaft erinnern. Ich wusste noch, dass ich auf die Ländereien ging und den Vollmond bestaunte. Auf einmal hörte ich ein gequältes Heulen und dann lautes Gebell, irgendetwas stürzte auf mich zu und riss mich zu Boden. Es war groß und schwer und drückte mir die Luft ab. Ich sah, wie ein Hirsch und ein großer, schwarzer Hund auf uns zueilten und versuchten dieses Vieh von mir runterzuziehen. Dann erinnerte ich mich nur noch an einen unfassbaren Schmerz und an fürchterlich spitze Zähne, die in meinem Oberarm versanken. Danach wurde alles um mich herum schwarz und ich war demjenigen dankbar, der die Ohnmacht erfunden hatte. So musste ich wenigstens diesen Schmerz nicht länger ertragen.


	9. Vermutungen

**Vermutungen (Chap 9)**

Wo war ich? Es war dunkel, mein Körper schmerzte und ich konnte mich kaum bewegen. Probeweise öffnete ich ein Auge, okay das war gerade noch auszuhalten. Das andere ließ ich vorsichtshalber lieber zu, stattdessen versuchte ich mich abzutasten, um zu sehen ob noch alles dran war. Aber anstatt den Arm zu heben entkam mir nur ein Stöhnen und Sekunden später nahm ich eine Bewegung neben mir wahr. "Jessie? Alles okay?" Sirius? Sirius hier? Vielleicht war ich doch im Himmel. Obwohl... nein das konnte nicht sein. Im Himmel hatte man sicher nicht solche Schmerzen. Aber wieso war Sirius dann hier? Normalerweise hätte ich mich zusammengerissen, aber ich war noch zu schwach um logisch zu denken und so plapperte ich munter vor mich hin. "Was machst du denn hier? Sag bloß du hast an meinem Krankenbett gewacht? Das find ich ja sooo süß, wow Sirius, das ist so lieb!" Einen Moment lang schien er zu zögern, aber dann nickte er eifrig. "Äh... ja, ich habe fast die ganze letzte Woche hier verbracht. Weißt du, ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht!" Das waren ja ganz neue Töne. Moment mal! Schluss jetzt, ich hatte mir doch immer gewünscht, dass er so mit mir umging und jetzt war ich misstrauisch? Konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein!

Ich seufzte leise auf, stutzte dann aber. "Ich liege seit einer Woche hier? Nicht ernsthaft, oder? Was ist denn eigentlich passiert?" Er rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. "Ich weiß nicht. Dich hat wohl irgendein Tier gebissen. Keine Ahnung..." Langsam erinnerte ich mich wieder. Der Hirsch, der Hund und dieses riesige Tier... Das musste doch ein... "Miss White! Merlin sei Dank sind SIe wach! Wir hätten Sie sonst heute ins Sankt Mungos verlegt!" Na hoppla, wie sagten die Muggel immer? Pech im Glück? Nee, Glück im Unglück, das war es. "Madame Pompfrey, ich bin doch mittlerweile so oft hier, da könnten Sie mich doch duzen oder? Ich finde es furchtbar immer mit 'Miss White' angeredet zu werden." Sie brauchte ja nicht zu wissen, dass mich das an D... egal. "In Ordnung Jessica. Ich werde Albus benachrichtigen, dass du wach bist." "Ähm, Moment noch. Könnten Sie ihn bitten... " Oje, wie sagte ich das jetzt, ohne dass Sirius es mitbekam? "Ich müsste meine Familie noch etwas fragen... Er versteht das dann schon." Sie nickte und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben war mir die Krankenschwester wirklich sympathisch. Jeder andere hätte wohl nachgefragt. Hoffentlich tat Sirius es nicht, denn die Antwort würde ihm nicht gefallen, da war ich mir sicher.

Glücklicherweise kam in diesem Moment Remus durch die Tür. Er schien mich nicht zu bemerken und sagte: "Hey Sirius, Lily hat mir ihre Unterlagen gegeben, du kannst wieder..." Dann entdeckte er mich und seine Unterlagen fielen prompt auf den Boden. Das registrierte er aber nicht einmal, stattdessen stürzte er auf mich zu, zog mich hoch und drückte mich an sich. Ich stöhnte wie unter Zwang schmerzerfüllt auf, obwohl ich Remus eigentlich kein schlechtes Gewissen machen wollte. Aber es tat nun mal ziemlich fies weh. "Oh Merlin, es tut mir so Leid, Jessie!" Er fing an zu zittern und ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder. "Schon gut. Das konntest du ja nicht wissen", murmelte ich leise. Das Sprechen tat glücklicherweise nicht mehr weh, auch konnte ich jetzt beide Augen öffnen. Du meine Güte- hatte ich während des ganzen Gesprächs mit Sirius ein Auge geschlossen gehabt? Na super, sicherlich hatte ich bald einen neuen Spitznamen: Die einäugige Hexe...Fehlte mir nur noch ein Buckel und dann konnte ich der gleichnamigen Statue ernsthafte Konkurrenz machen. Okay, genug Selbstzerfleischung für heute!

Ich spürte wie Remus' Finger sich um meine Hand legten und kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie gut es sich anfühlte. Eine Weile saßen wir so schweigend da, Sirius versuchte zwar immer mal wieder ein paar Witze zu reißen, aber Remus und ich gingen nicht darauf ein. Ich konnte es mir nicht erklären, aber je länger ich in seiner Nähe war desto besser ging es mir, ja die Schmerzen schienen tatsächlich nachzulassen. Ich schloss für eine Weile die Augen und döste vor mich hin, bis ich Sirius' Stimme hörte: "Professor Dumbledore, was machen Sie denn hier?" "Nun Mr. Black, darf ich denn nicht mal eine Schülerin besuchen ohne vor aller Welt Rechenschaft ablegen zu müssen?" Ich konnte sein Schmunzeln praktisch hören, während Sirius anfing zu stottern. "Nein, natürlich nicht Professor...Tschuldigung. " Wow, ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass es jemanden gab, der Sirius verunsichern konnte. Tja, mal wieder was dazugelernt. Grinsend schlug ich die Augen auf und beobachtete den grauhaarigen Mann mit der Halbmondbrille. "Wie geht es dir?" Jetzt wo Remus da war viel besser, aber das konnte ich ja kaum sagen.

"Besser", murmelte ich. "Was ist denn überhaupt passiert?" Ernst sah Albus Dumbledore mich an. "Du wurdest gebissen." Für eine Sekunde schloss ich die Augen. Ich hatte es doch gewusst. Alles hätte passieren können, nur das nicht, nicht das! "Wir vermuten, dass es ein Hund war." Was? Moment mal, ein Hund? Ich riss die Augen vor Überraschung weit auf. "Zeugen haben mir berichtet, dass dich ein großes Tier angegriffen hat, dass der Hund dann dazwischen ging und wir nehmen an, dass er dich dabei aus Versehen gebissen hat. Er hat dabei eine Arterie verletzt, deswegen bist du so lange nicht aufgewacht, dein Körper war zu geschwächt und hat sich deswegen wohl selbst in den Ruhezustand versetzt. Und ich vermute mal, dass auch der Schock eine ziemlich große Rolle spielte." Wir sahen uns in die Augen und ich wusste, dass er mich auch ohne Worte verstand. Dann huschte mein Blick zu Sirius, der verwirrt zwischen Dumbledore und mir hin und her schaute. Es irritierte ihn wohl, dass ich geduzt wurde, aber ich hatte nicht vor es ihm zu erklären. Jedenfalls nicht so bald. Schließlich stand der Schulleiter auf und meinte: "Wir sollten Jessica nun alleine lassen." Remus öffnete den Mund, wollte wohl protestieren, aber er hatte keine Chance. "Sie braucht Ruhe, damit sie wieder zu Kräften kommt. Das wollen wir doch alle, nicht wahr?"

Remus nickte gehorsam und mein Blick fiel auf Sirius, der wohl gar nicht richtig zugehört hatte. Ich spürte eine leichte Welle der Verärgerung, die mich zu überrollen drohte, aber ich durfte ihm eigentlich nicht böse sein schließlich hatte er die letzte Woche ja an meinem Bett verbracht, da hatte er so einiges gut bei mir. Remus strich mir vorsichtig über das Haar und versprach mich am nächsten Tag besuchen zu kommen. Dann verschwanden die drei und etwa eine Minute später stürmte Sev in den Krankenflügel. Das war ja gerade noch mal gut gegangen. "Oh Merlin, Kleines, was machst du denn für Sachen? Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht! Ich habe Potter und Li... Evans gefragt was los ist, aber die wussten auch nichts Genaueres." "Du hättest Sirius fragen können", antwortete ich verträumt und seufzte tief auf. Meine Welt war so perfekt. "Wieso das denn?" Sevs Stimme klang auf einmal wieder so abfällig. "Er hat hier auf mich aufgepasst, ist das nicht toll? Oh Sev, ich freu mich so, das heißt doch, dass er mich wirklich mag, oder?" Er hatte schon den Mund geöffnet um etwas zu sagen, aber dann überlegte er es sich wohl doch noch einmal anders und nickte.

"Also, was ist los?" Wie sollte ich es ihm sagen? Was, wenn ich mich irrte? "Ich wurde angegriffen..." "Ja ich weiß schon, dass dich ein Hund gebissen hat, Dumbledore hat es mir vorhin erzählt!" unterbrach er mich. "Das meinte ich nicht. Sev, ich glaube wir haben einen Werwolf in Hogwarts!" Er starrte mich an. "Bist... bist du dir da sicher?" "Ziemlich." "Weißt du wer es ist?" "Nein und das finde ich auch nicht wichtig. Solange ich diesem Tier nie wieder begegnen muss ist alles okay. Aber eine Sache ist komisch. Wenn es auf einer Schule wirklich einen Werwolf gibt, dann müsste der Schulleiter doch davon wissen, oder nicht?" "Davon kannst du ausgehen", nickte Sev. "Ja, aber dann würde er doch sicher nicht zulassen, dass dieser frei draußen herumläuft, oder?" Er wackelte nachdenklich mit dem Kopf. "Ich fürchte, da hast du Recht." Dann sah er mich besorgt an. "Wie kommst du damit klar?" "Ich weiß nicht." Ich wusste es wirklich nicht, ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass so etwas passierte und es machte mir Angst. Ich war mir durchaus im Klaren darüber, was ein Werwolf anrichten konnte, aber ich wollte trotzdem nicht wissen, wer der Werwolf war, was würde es mir schon bringen? Es änderte ja nichts an dem Menschen, der er oder sie sonst war. Aber ich wusste, dass Sev versuchen würde es herauszufinden und dass er sein Wissen benutzen würde um ihn von hier zu vertreiben... und das nur um mich zu schützen. In diesem Moment zweifelte ich das erste Mal in meinem Leben daran, dass es nur positiv war, dass Sev alles für mich tat. Sein Blick war hart geworden und ich wusste, dass er alles tun würde, um mich zu schützen. Und wenn ich ganz ehrlich war, dann musste ich zugeben, dass es mir ein klein wenig Angst machte.


	10. Der Wahrheit einen Schritt näher

**Der Wahrheit einen Schritt näher (Chap 10... Jubiläum!*aufundabspring*)**

Abends besuchte mich Lily und brachte Kitty mit. Als ich mein kleines Baby sah, bekam ich ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen, denn ich hatte mich ja nicht um sie kümmern können. Als hätte sie meine Gedanken erraten, grinste Lily leicht. "Wir haben wirklich versucht sie zu füttern, aber egal welche Art von Katzenfutter wir ihr angeboten, sie hat einfach nichts gegessen." Katzenfutter? Was sollte meine Kitty denn mit Katzenfutter? Keine Katze, die etwas auf sich hielt, aß Katzenfutter, da war ich mir sicher. Mein Baby jedenfalls weigerte sich strikt und ich konnte das nur zu gut verstehen. Warum? Okay, das war jetzt ein bisschen peinlich, aber ich hatte das Zeug tatsächlich probieren wollen, nur wurde mir schon bei dem Geruch schlecht und so ließ ich es lieber bleiben. Und ich konnte meinem Baby ja nun wirklich nichts vorsetzen, das nicht mal ich essen würde, oder? Und ich aß ja nun mal bekanntlich fast alles. Außer Porridge natürlich.

"Schließlich hat Remus sich dann um sie gekümmert," schloss Lily und blickte mich erwartungsvoll an. Oh, das war ja nett von ihm. Aber Sirius... hach, das musste ich Lily jetzt unbedingt erzählen. Seltsamerweise runzelte sie danach nur die Stirn. "Find ich ja wirklich cool von ihm. Aber immer kann er gar nicht bei dir gewesen sein, ich habe ihn ziemlich oft im Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen. Und ich dachte eigentlich, dass er den Rest der Zeit mit irgendwelchen Tussen in seinem Schlafsaal verbracht hat. Aber da habe ich mich dann wohl getäuscht." Ja, allerdings hatte sie das, Sirius war bei mir gewesen, das hatte er mir doch gesagt! Also wirklich, warum sollte er mich auch anlügen?

"Hat Remus eigentlich meine Unterlagen hier gelassen?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Was denn für Unterlagen?" "Er wollte den Unterrichtsstoff nacharbeiten. Hat er dir gesagt, wo er die ganze Zeit war?" Nein, aber vermutlich hatte er mal wieder seine kranke Mutter besucht. Ich nahm mir vor, Remus später danach zu fragen, doch dann fielen mir Lilys strahlende Augen auf. Und während ich Kitty mit ein paar Pasteten fütterte, die eigentlich mein Abendessen hatten sein sollen, unterhielt ich mich mit meiner besten Freundin. "Und, was gibt's Neues?" "Och nichts Besonderes", Lily warf ihren Fingernägeln einen prüfenden Blick zu, "Ich hab ein 'O' in Zaubertränke bekommen, mich mit Black gestritten, heute allein 75 Punkte für Gryffindor verdient, aber dafür hat dieser Trottel 90 verloren, gehe mit Potter dieses Wochenende nach Hogsmeade, habe mir die Beine gewachst..." "WAS?" "Ja, das war echt schmerzhaft und ich mache es nie wieder. Wirklich nicht zu empfehlen."

"Das meinte ich nicht und das weißt du ganz genau. Du gehst mit James aus?" "Ähm ja", Lily wurde rot, "Ich dachte mir, dann hat er was er wollte und lässt mich in Ruhe." Sicherlich. Und deshalb grinste sie wie ein Honigkuchenpferd auf Drogen. Oh Mann, ich wollte gar nicht erst wissen, wie James sich gerade benahm. Armer Siri, er war sicherlich mit den Nerven völlig am Ende. Und armer Remus natürlich auch, hätte ich fast vergessen. "James ist dir also egal?" Lily nickte eifrig. Viel zu eifrig für meinen Geschmack. Also wirklich, konnte frau denn heutzutage nicht einfach zu ihren Gefühlen stehen? Oder wollte sie es selbst nicht sehen? Merlin sei Dank war ich nicht so.

"Dann macht es dir ja sicher nichts aus, wenn ich mal mit ihm ausgehe, oder?" Lilys Augen wurden groß, nur um sich Sekunden später zu Schlitzen zu verengen. "Das würdest du nicht tun." "Wieso denn nicht, du stehst doch nicht auf ihn, oder doch?" "Nein", erwiderte sie heftig und schien krampfhaft zu überlegen. Dann erschien ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. "Aber du bist in Sirius verliebt, da kannst du ja nicht mit seinem besten Freund ausgehen!" Oh Mist, war es so offensichtlich? Memo an mich selbst: _An meinem Pokerface arbeiten. Dringend._ Und wo ich schon dabei war: Memo zwei: _Nicht mehr aus Frust literweise Eiscreme in mich hineinstopfen, dadurch werde ich auch nicht attraktiver, nur beliebter bei den Hauselfen._ "Jessie?" Oh ja richtig, Lily hätte ich fast vergessen. Aber plötzlich war ich mir sicher, dass es sie viel mehr wurmen würde, wenn ich jetzt nichts sagte und so blieb ich still. Sie würde diese Nacht definitiv schlecht schlafen. Muahaha! Langsam fragte ich mich, ob es wohl heiß in der Hölle war, denn wenn ich so weitermachte würde ich mich auf eine lange Besuchszeit dort einstellen müssen.

Lily stand auf und ging zur Tür. Dann drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sah mich ernst an. "Halt dich von Black fern, er wird dir nur wehtun. Er ist nicht das, was du dir wünschst. Weißt du, manchmal sehen wir den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht." Warum kam sie mir jetzt mit einem Muggelsprichwort? Wollte sie sich irgendwie klüger fühlen, weil ich es nicht verstand? Das war wirklich nicht nötig, sie war doch immer und überall die Beste. Sie merkte wohl, dass ich mit dem Satz nichts anfangen konnte und fügte noch erklärend hinzu: "Dein Glück ist dir so nah, dass du es gar nicht erkennst." Dann drehte sie sich um und ließ mich allein. Mein Glück? Wen oder was meinte sie denn? James? Sev? Hagrid? Peeves? Einen Lehrer? Oder sogar Peter? Lily hatte definitiv zu viel Zeit mit mir verbracht, langsam drehte auch sie am Rad.

Die nächsten Tage musste ich noch im Krankenflügel bleiben, was mich wirklich ankotzte. Zwar besuchten mich Remus, James, Lily und Sev oft, aber ich langweilte mich trotzdem. Sirius war nur noch einmal da gewesen um mich noch ein weiteres Mal nach einem Date zu fragen. Diesmal hatte ich zugestimmt. Als ich Remus davon erzählte war er sehr still geworden, ich vermutete, dass er neidisch war denn offenbar hatte er bei seiner Traumfrau immer noch nicht richtig Glück gehabt. Überhaupt sprach er seitdem wenig mit mir und ich vermisste ihn schrecklich. Aber wenigstens kümmerte er sich weiterhin um Kitty. Offenbar ein wenig zu gut, denn die Kleine bekam langsam ein kleines Bäuchlein. Wurde mir wirklich immer ähnlicher, die Gute.

Aber glücklicherweise durfte ich jetzt ja endlich den Krankenflügel verlassen. Schnell hastete ich in den Mädchenschlafsaal und von da aus ins Bad. Ich nahm eine ausgiebige Dusche und überlegte dann was ich anziehen sollte. Schließlich war heute mein erstes Date mit Sirius. Ich entschied mich nach gefühlten zehn Stunden für einen Jeansminirock und eine Bluse, die ich über dem Bauchnabel zusammenknotete. Dazu trug ich Highheels, die ich mit einem Spruch belegte, damit ich nicht umknicken konnte. Ja, ich hatte an alles gedacht. Wirklich wohl fühlte ich mich in meiner Aufmachung nicht, aber ich wollte Sirius ja schließlich gefallen und wenn er auf diese Art von Mädchen stand, dann würde er sie bekommen. Aufgeregt steckte ich mir die Haare hoch und legte noch etwas Parfüm auf. Das tat ich sonst auch nie, aber irgendwann war ja immer das erste Mal. Apropos, das erste Mal. Ich fragte mich, ob Sirius erwartete, dass ich heute schon mit ihm schlief. Ich konnte wirklich nur hoffen, dass er mir wenigstens noch etwas Zeit ließ, denn ich war noch lange nicht so weit. Andererseits würde ich fast alles tun, um endlich mit ihm zusammen zu sein.

Nachdenklich strich ich über Remus' Kette und nahm sie schließlich ab. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich sie ablegte, aber es kam mir nicht richtig vor, sie zu tragen wenn ich mich mit Sirius traf. Endlich war ich fertig und hüpfte aufgeregt in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo ich nur Kitty entdeckte. Sie fauchte mich erstmal an, erkannte mich offenbar nicht. Das verunsicherte mich noch mehr, nicht mal meine eigene Katze fand mich hübsch! Na toll, jetzt war ich natürlich richtig beruhigt! Remus war auch nicht da, dabei hätte ich seine aufbauenden Worte jetzt wirklich gut gebrauchen können. Während ich mich auf den Weg in die Eingangshalle machte überlegte ich, wie es James und Lily jetzt wohl erging. Ich malte mir die verschiedensten Situationen aus. Vielleicht hatten sie sich schon ein Zimmer genommen und liebten sich nun leidenschaftlich? Oder James hatte sich mal wieder arrogant verhalten, Lily hatte ihn daraufhin erschlagen und war nun auf der Flucht? Irgendwie erschien mir der Gedanke viel wahrscheinlicher und ich nahm mir vor, nach James zu suchen, falls er um 22 Uhr noch nicht wieder da war.

Mittlerweile war es 14.10 Uhr und Sirius hätte eigentlich schon auf mich warten müssen. Gut, ich war zehn Minuten zu spät, aber er war doch sicher nicht sofort wieder weggegangen oder? Aber vielleicht dachte er auch, dass ich es nicht ernst gemeint hatte und lag jetzt heulend in seinem Bett. Okay unwahrscheinlich, aber immerhin möglich. Schleunigst machte ich mich zurück auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Als ich dann endlich vor dem Jungenschlafsaal angekommen war, musste ich erstmal tief durchatmen. Memo an mich selbst: _Kondition verbessern, sonst komm ich beim Sex auch so schnell außer Puste und das wäre doch peinlich._ Leise legte ich mein Ohr an die Tür um zu hören, ob vielleicht wirklich jemand weinte. Ich hörte tatsächlich Geräusche, die mich irgendwie an ein gequältes Tier erinnerten. Vielleicht wurde dort jemand gefoltert? Ganz superwoman-like stieß ich die Tür auf um denjenigen zu retten. Aber die grausame Szene, die mich erwartete, übertraf selbst meine wildesten Fantasien.


	11. Der Instinkt einer Mutter

**Der Instinkt einer Mutter (Chap 11)**

Die Luft entwich keuchend aus meinen Lungen. Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Nein, nein, NEIN! Das konnte er mir doch nicht antun! "Sirius?" Ich merkte, dass meine Stimme zitterte und ich gleich zu weinen anfangen würde. Er richtete sich auf, während sich das Mädchen auf seinem Schoss erschrocken umdrehte. Ich hoffte wirklich, dass sie sich nicht bewegen würde, denn in diesem Moment wollte ich Sirius wirklich nicht nackt sehen. Sonst natürlich immer gerne. "Verdammt was tust du hier, White?" "Jetzt bin ich wieder White, oder was? Wir waren verabredet Sirius!" "Jetzt reg dich wieder ab, ich komme doch gleich!" In diesem Moment hätte ich denjenigen, der die Zweideutigkeit erfunden hatte am liebsten irgendwo aufgehängt.

Das Mädchen nestelte verlegen an ihrem Bh herum, er war das einzige was sie noch trug. Schlampe! Ich warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu und wartete darauf, was Sirius zu seiner Entschuldigung zu sagen hatte. "Was ist jetzt? Kannst du vielleicht mal rausgehen, du störst!" Das hatte er jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt, oder? "Und jetzt guck mich nicht so an, jeder Kerl braucht seinen Sex und wenn wir keine Beziehung haben, holen wir ihn uns eben so!" Also Remus tat das bestimmt nicht. Oder doch? Auf einmal war ich mir da gar nicht mehr so sicher. "Wie siehst du eigentlich aus? So kann ich mich aber nicht mit dir blicken lassen, ist ja peinlich! Hätte ich gewusst, dass du so... aufgequollen bist, hätte ich dich ganz sicher nicht nach einem Date gefragt. Und jetzt verschwinde, sonst vergeht mir noch sämtliche Lust."

Ich war wie erstarrt, sämtliche Körperfunktionen fielen mit einem Mal aus. Meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und ich stolperte rückwärts gegen die Tür. In dem Moment nahm ich wahr, wie Kitty an mir vorbeisauste und auf Sirius zustürzte. Langsam konnte ich wieder klar denken, drehte mich um und lief in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Bevor ich auch diesen verließ, hörte ich noch Sirius schreien: "Nimm sie da weg, nimm sie da weg! Jetzt tu doch was, sie wird mich kastrieren! " Dann folgte ohrenbetäubendes Geschrei und ich dachte nur daran, dass ich Kitty später definitiv die Zähne und Krallen putzen musste.

Ich wusste nicht, wo ich hinsollte. Remus war nicht da, Lily und James mussten irgendwo in Hogsmeade sein und Sev hatte wohl eine Verabredung, da konnte ich ihn auch nicht stören. Schließlich wusste ich zu wem ich wollte und rannte los. Vor den Wasserspeiern angekommen keuchte ich "Ein Löffelchen voll Zucker!" und lief in Dumbledores Büro. Erstaunt blickte er mich an. "Ich will zu Mum." "Jessica, was ist denn passiert?", fragte er und kam besorgt auf mich zu. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und wiederholte mich. "Ich will zu Mum...Ich...Ich will zu meiner Mum." Er versuchte mich in den Arm zu nehmen, aber ich schüttelte ihn unwillig ab. Da er offenbar nicht vorhatte mich zu unterstützen lief ich zum Kamin und nahm mir eine Hand voll Flohpulver. "St. Mungos Hospital", murmelte ich noch und das Feuer leuchtete grün auf. Einige Minuten später kletterte ich aus dem Kamin und spuckte erst einmal etwas Asche aus. Ich sollte definitiv lernen den Mund geschlossen zu halten und das nicht nur in Situationen wie dieser. Schnell eilte ich in den ersten Stock und stürzte in das zweite Zimmer auf der rechten Seite.

"Mum!" "Schatz, was machst du denn hier? Ist etwas passiert?" Sie richtete sich in ihrem Bett auf und ohne ein Wort zu sagen stürzte ich mich in ihre Arme. Vorsichtig strich sie mir über das Haar und dann kamen endlich die erlösenden Tränen. Ich weinte und weinte, schluchzte als wolle ich nie wieder aufhören.

Meine Hand krallte sich in die Bettdecke und ich unterdrückte einen Verzweiflungsschrei. Nach endlosen zwei Stunden hatte ich keine Kraft mehr, die Tränen waren versiegt und ich war mittlerweile auch schon sehr heiser. Ich hatte meiner Mum alles erzählt und musste wieder mal feststellen, was für eine gute Zuhörerin sie doch war. Sie unterbrach mich kein einziges Mal und ich war froh darüber. Jetzt, wo ich einmal angefangen hatte tat es nicht mehr so weh, davon zu berichten. Als ich geendet hatte schwieg meine Mutter nachdenklich. "Du kennst ihn besser als ich. Wenn dieses Verhalten für ihn untypisch ist, dann rede mit ihm. Ansonsten ignoriere ihn, dann hat er deine Liebe auch nicht verdient." Müde schloss ich die Augen. "Weißt du was? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihn je geliebt habe. Ich habe für ihn geschwärmt, sicher, aber man kann sich nur in jemanden verlieben, den man kennt, oder? Und eigentlich weiß ich gar nichts über Sirius, das ist mir gerade klargeworden. Ich habe mir da wohl irgendwas eingebildet." Ich seufzte und wechselte dann das Thema.

"Wie geht es dir, Mum?" "Es gibt gute und weniger gute Tage. Aber es geht mir viel besser, jetzt da ich weiß, dass du gut aufgehoben bist. Sev kümmert sich doch gut um dich, oder?" Ich nickte. "Ja, er ist ein Schatz. Und er hat mir eine Katze geschenkt!" Dann erzählte ich ihr von James, Lily und vor allem auch von Remus. Nachdem ich geendet hatte, fingen Mums Augen an zu leuchten. "Den würde ich gerne mal kennen lernen", murmelte sie leise. "Und was macht mein liebes Bruderherz so?" Ich musste lachen. "Amüsiert sich wie üblich über uns alle." Sie nickte. "Jaja, das ist mein großer Bruder." Wir unterhielten uns noch eine Weile, bis schließlich eine Krankenschwester kam um Mum ihre Tränke zu verabreichen. Bedauernd verabschiedete ich mich und versprach sie bald wieder zu besuchen. Sie nickte, aber ihr Blick war irgendwie seltsam. "Machs gut mein Schatz. Diesen Remus solltest du dir wirklich warm halten, er wird sich sicher gut um dich kümmern. Es ist wichtig jemanden zu haben, dem man vertraut und bei dem man sich fallen lassen kann." Ich verstand nicht,was sie mir sagen wollte und dachte auf dem ganzen Weg zurück nach Hogwarts darüber nach.

Es war Nacht geworden, aber ich war nicht müde als ich den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Er war leer, fast zumindest. Auf dem Sofa saßen Lily und James, dessen Kopf in ihrem Schoß lag. Remus saß in unserem Lieblingssessel und schlief. Ich wollte jetzt nicht mit ihnen reden, ich war viel zu angespannt. Leise versuchte ich in den Mädchenschlafsaal zu gelangen, aber leider knarrte die Treppe und Remus schreckte auf. Ich fragte mich wirklich, wieso er so unnatürlich scharfe Sinne hatte. "Jessie!" Er sprang auf und hastete auf mich zu. Dann riss er mich fast schon brutal in seine Arme und drückte mich an sich. "Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Du kannst mir doch nicht einen solchen Schrecken einjagen. Niemand wusste wo du bist. Und Kitty hatte blutige Krallen. Wir haben uns schon die wildesten Dinge ausgemalt. James war der festen Überzeugung, dass dich jemand angegriffen hat und sie dich verteidigen wollte, während Lily sich sicher war, dass du dir mit Sirius ein paar schöne Stunden machst." Er hielt inne. "Hast du das getan?"

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und brach dann in Tränen aus. Erschrocken sah Remus mich an. "Was ist los? Hat es was mit Sirius zu tun?" "Er... er hat..." "Was hat er jetzt schon wieder gemacht? Dieser verdammte... Oh na warte, der kann was erleben! Ich werde...Ich werde..." "Remus, nicht!", murmelte ich leise. "Das ist er nicht wert." Hatte ich das gerade wirklich gesagt? Offenbar ja, denn Remus sah mich an, als hätte ich ihm eine Liebeserklärung gemacht. Moment mal, wie war ich denn jetzt auf diesen komischen Vergleich gekommen? Musste an meiner Erschöpfung liegen.

Remus grinste. "Du hast etwas Negatives über Sirius gesagt. Das ist ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung würde ich meinen." Dann wurde er wieder ernst. "Sirius ist normalerweise nicht so, ich weiß auch nicht was in letzter Zeit mit ihm los ist." Nachdenklich starrte er an die Wand. "Er verhält sich auch nur dir gegenüber so." "Willst du jetzt sagen, dass es meine Schuld ist oder wie?" Ich spürte, wie ich sauer wurde. Meine ganze Wut auf Sirius kam jetzt hoch und ich fürchtete, dass Remus sie abkriegen würde. Aber dann sah ich ihn an, versank in seinen sanften Augen und auf einmal war mein Hass wie weggeblasen. Seine Finger strichen sanft über meine Wange und dann kam er mir immer näher.


	12. Der Nebel lichtet sich

**Der Nebel lichtet sich (Chap 12)**

Was tat er da? Okay, offensichtlich wollte er mich küssen. Aber wieso?? Er war doch in dieses andere Mädchen verliebt. Vielleicht hatte er von ihr einen Korb kassiert und brauchte jetzt etwas Bestätigung, dass er attraktiv war. Die konnte er ja gerne von mir kriegen, aber doch nicht auf diese Weise! Ich wollte irgendetwas Unverfängliches sagen und die Situation entschärfen, aber ich war wie hypnotisiert. Er kam mir immer näher und schloss in diesem Moment seine Augen. Scheiße! Was sollte ich denn jetzt machen? Ich atmete tief durch, was sich aber als schlechte Idee entpuppte. Denn nun nahm ich wieder diesen betörenden Duft von Keksen wahr und mir wurde ganz schwindelig. Da half nur noch eins. Jessie an Gott, Jessie an Gott: Ich brauche ganz schnell eine gute Ablenkung!!! Kaum, dass ich meine Bitte 'abgeschickt' hatte, stolperte Peter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. "James, Remus ihr müsst sofort mitkommen! Sirius ist im Krankenflügel und es geht ihm gar nicht gut!"

Halleluja! Das war wirklich knapp gewesen, Remus' Lippen waren nur noch einen Zentimeter von meinen entfernt, als er innehielt, sich zu seinem Freund umdrehte und dabei ziemlich ungehalten wirkte. Peter hob sofort abwehrend die Hände. "Es geht ihm wirklich richtig dreckig, bitte kommt mit!" Remus seufzte tief auf, ging zu James hinüber und schüttelte ihn grob. "Wach auf, Pad hat anscheinend mal wieder Mist gebaut und liegt jetzt auf der Krankenstation." Müde rieb sich James die Augen, warf einen Blick auf Lily und beschloss wohl sie schlafen zu lassen. Dann wandte er sich mir zu. "Kommst du mit, Jess?" Nein. NEIN! Ich wollte nicht. Aber was, wenn Kitty Siri (oh ich wollte doch aufhören ihn so zu nennen, schließlich war ich doch böse auf ihn, böse, böse, böse) so stark verletzt hatte? Wenn sie ihn wirklich kastriert hatte? "Okay", murmelte ich und fing mir dafür einen seltsamen Blick von Remus ein. Er wirkte auf einmal so hilflos und traurig. Ich konnte mir nicht erklären warum.

Auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel sprachen wir wenig. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich erkennen, dass Remus mir immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zuwarf, vermutlich hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen der Kusssache. James wiederum schien Remus zu beobachten. Schweigend hielt er mir die Tür auf, während ich immer noch überlegte, was wohl mit Sirius war. Meine Schritte wurden immer schneller, bis ich endlich an seinem Bett stand. Was ich da allerdings sah verschlug mir den Atem und trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen. Das konnte unmöglich Sirius sein! Sein Gesicht war kalkweiß, seine Augen glasig und er schwitzte stark. Das konnte Kitty auf keinen Fall angerichtet haben und für einen Moment war ich richtig erleichtert. Dann fand ich mich selbst widerlich, wie konnte ich erleichtert sein, wenn es Sirius offenbar so dreckig ging? Egal was er getan und gesagt hatte, das war definitiv nicht gerecht. Er schien mich zu erkennen, öffnete den Mund und versuchte anscheinend etwas zu sagen, aber ich konnte ihn nicht verstehen. Er probierte es noch einmal: "Jessie" krächzte er leise. Ich wusste selbst nicht, was mit mir geschah, aber mit einem Mal war meine Wut wie weggeblasen. Ich hatte Sirius noch nie so hilflos erlebt. Ich spürte, wie James mir eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und Remus sich an Sirius' Bett setzte. Seinen Blick konnte ich nicht deuten. Er war eine Mischung aus Besorgnis, Misstrauen und... Eifersucht? Aber wieso sollte er eifersüchtig sein? Er wollte ja wohl kaum hier liegen, oder? Obwohl...vielleicht war er ja in Madame Pompfrey verliebt? Vielleicht war sie das Mädchen? Andererseits... Mädchen war hier wohl kaum die richtige Bezeichnung. Dann riss mich eine bekannte Stimme aus meinen Gedanken:

"Jessica, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter, ich würde Sie gerne in Madame Pompfreys Büro sprechen." Wir nickten und gehorchten brav. "Professor Dumbledore, was ist mit Sirius passiert?", stellte James die Frage, vor der wir alle Angst hatten. "Ich muss Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen. Hat sich Mr. Black in letzter Zeit irgendwie anders als sonst verhalten? Und wenn ja, betrug diese Veränderung sein Verhalten Ihnen allen gegenüber?" Was wollte er damit sagen? James warf Remus und mir einen fragenden Blick zu und als er sah, dass wir nicht vorhatten zu antworten, tat er es: "Sirius hat sich seit Anfang des Schuljahres wirklich verändert. Er ist viel mürrischer geworden, aber vor allem... Naja, er hat Jess ziemlich mies behandelt. Professor, was ist denn nun mit ihm?" "Er wurde vergiftet." Vergiftet? Wer sollte denn Sirius vergiften wollen und vor allem warum? "Wir vermuten, dass er mit einem Trank beeinflusst wurde. Es gibt da einen recht komplizierten Trank, den nur sehr wenige Leute brauen können. Er verändert das Verhalten der Person, die ihn einnimmt. Er ist auch geruchs- und geschmacksneutral, also könnte man ihn Mr. Black ohne weiteres in den Kürbissaft gemischt haben. Was mich allerdings wundert, ist dass er nur auf Jessica so eigenartig reagiert hat. Vermutlich war es so geplant, dass er jeden von Ihnen so behandelt und Sie sich somit von ihm abwenden."

Langsam begann ich zu verstehen. "Voldemort hätte ihn so eher auf seine Seite ziehen können." Albus nickte. "Wir haben ihm das Gegenmittel verabreicht, er wird wieder ganz gesund. Du solltest jetzt vielleicht zu ihm gehen, er hat nach dir gefragt." Ich nickte, verabschiedete mich von James und Remus (der mich nicht mal ansah) und ging zurück zu Sirius. Ich war seltsamerweise nicht mehr aufgeregt, sondern ganz ruhig. "Jessie." "So ist mein Name", antwortete ich kalt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Es tut mir so Leid. Ich war in den letzten Jahren so gemein zu dir und das geht auch auf mein Konto. Ich glaube, ich fand es einfach witzig dich zu ärgern, ich habe nie verstanden wie weh ich dir damit tue. Aber in diesem Schuljahr war es anders. Ich habe zwar all diese Dinge gesagt, aber ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass nicht ich es war, der da sprach. Klingt total komisch, schon klar. Ich weiß nicht, ob du es gemerkt hast, aber manchmal war ich auch nett zu dir." Fragend sah er mich an und ich nickte. Ja, manchmal war er ganz normal gewesen. "Als das heute passiert ist, wusste ich, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Ich würde nie so mit jemandem reden und schon gar nicht mit dir. Ich bin zu Dumbledore gegangen und habe ihm davon erzählt. Dann wurde mir schwindelig und ich bin zusammengebrochen. Als ich hier wieder aufgewacht bin, war ich wieder bei einigermaßen klarem Verstand und wollte sofort mit dir reden. Bitte Jessie, du musst mir verzeihen. Es tut mir alles so Leid, ich wollte dir nie wehtun."

Seine Stimme zitterte während er mir seine Hand entgegenstreckte. Zögernd ergriff ich sie und stürzte mich dann in seine Arme. Ich spürte, wie die Tränen wieder hochkamen und dass ich sie nicht zurückhalten konnte. Leise schluchzte ich an seinem Hals, während er mir beruhigend über den Rücken strich. Auf einmal knallte es hinter mir und ich drehte mich erschrocken um. Dort stand Remus, der mich entsetzt ansah. Schnell wischte ich mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und versuchte zu lächeln. Sirius schob mich sanft von sich weg und meinte leise: "Remus..." "Nichts Remus. Es hat sich ausgeremust!" Er spuckte ihm die Worte fast vor die Füße. Was hatte er denn? Wieso konnte er sich nicht für mich freuen? Er wusste doch genau, wie lange ich unter Sirius Verhalten gelitten hatte. "Was ist dein Problem? Wieso kannst du mir mein Glück nicht gönnen? Kannst du nicht hinter mir stehen? Ich mache dir schließlich auch keinen Vorwurf daraus, dass du mich als Lückenbüßerin missbrauchen wolltest!"

"Bitte?" Er schien wirklich nicht zu wissen wovon ich sprach und das machte mich noch wütender. "Hallo? Du willst mich küssen obwohl du in eine andere verliebt bist! Was denkst du eigentlich wie ich mich dabei fühle? Ich will nicht immer zweite Wahl sein, auch bei dir nicht!" Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper, während Remus und Sirius mich mit großen Augen ansahen. Sie waren es eben nicht gewöhnt, dass ich auch mal ausrastete. Aber ich hatte es mittlerweile endgültig satt, immer Rücksicht zu nehmen! Ich sprang auf und wollte an Remus vorbeirennen, aber der hielt mich fest. "Lass mich los!", flüsterte ich fast schon, ich wollte nicht, dass er mich schon wieder weinen sah. Langsam entwickelte ich mich zu einer Heulsuse und das passte mir gar nicht. "Nein das tu ich nicht. Du wirst mir jetzt zuhören!", fauchte Remus und sein Griff verstärkte sich noch, was mich leise aufwimmern lies. Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass er so eine Kraft hatte.

"Remus du tust ihr weh!", versuchte es nun Sirius. "Halt du dich da raus! Das ist eine Sache zwischen uns beiden!", knurrte Remus und langsam machte er mir Angst. "Du kapierst es wirklich nicht, oder? Du bist das Mädchen! Ich habe mich in _dich _verliebt! Schon als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe wusste ich, dass da mal mehr sein würde, ich war sofort fasziniert. Mit jedem Tag mochte ich dich mehr, ich war eifersüchtig auf James, weil er mit dir befreundet war und ich nicht. Und dann haben wir tatsächlich ab und zu miteinander geredet und ich verliebte mich endgültig in dich! Aber du hast es einfach nicht gemerkt und ich versuchte geduldig zu sein. Dieses Jahr habe ich es aber einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Ich war ständig in deiner Nähe, durfte dich aber nicht berühren. Jedenfalls nicht so, wie ich es gewollt hätte. Du schnallst es einfach nicht, oder? Mein Gott Jessie! ICH LIEBE DICH, OKAY?" Und mit diesen Worten ließ er mich stehen.


	13. There's a soulmate for everyone

**There's a soulmate for everyone (Chap13)**

Du. Bist. Das. Mädchen.  
Ich. Liebe. Dich.

Stück für Stück verstand ich, was er da gerade gesagt hatte und ich schwankte leicht nach hinten. Auf einmal war mir wirklich schlecht und alles drehte sich. Ich spürte, wie Sirius mich packte und meinen Kopf zwischen meine Beine drückte. Nach ein paar Minuten konnte ich wieder klar denken, wobei der Krankenflügel sich immer noch leicht drehte. Sirius hielt mich weiterhin fest und sah mich nun erwartungsvoll an. Was wollte er denn jetzt hören? Ich wusste überhaupt nicht, was ich denken sollte. "Jessie? Alles okay?" Ich nickte, nur um gleich darauf den Kopf zu schütteln. "Ich muss weg", murmelte ich dann und lief aus dem Raum. Wo sollte ich hin? Ich musste mit Remus reden, aber was sollte ich ihm denn überhaupt sagen? Schließlich fiel es mir siedend heiß ein: Sev. Natürlich, ich musste mit Sev reden. Schnell rannte ich in die Eulerei und schickte ihm einen Brief.

Zehn Minuten später erschien er völlig abgehetzt in der Tür. "Was ist passiert? Ich bin sofort gekommen. Was ist denn los?" "Remus liebt mich." "Ja und? Das ist nichts Neues für mich! Deshalb machst du so ein Theater?" Geschockt starrte ich ihn an. Er hatte es gewusst? Aber woher? Sev schien meine Gedanken mal wieder lesen zu können, denn er antwortete mir sofort: "Man kann es in seinen Augen sehen. Außerdem ist er ständig in deiner Nähe, versucht alles um deine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen... Man müsste blind sein, um es nicht zu bemerken." Na vielen Dank auch. "Und das mit Black hat sich doch sowieso erledigt, oder? Ich meine, so wie er dich behandelt hat willst du wohl kaum noch etwas mit ihm zu tun haben!" Ich wackelte unschlüssig mit dem Kopf und erzählte ihm dann, was On... Dumbledore herausgefunden hatte. Sev sah mich mitleidig an. "Und jetzt?" "Ich weiß nicht." "Überleg dir doch einfach mal, was du an Lupin bzw. Black besonders magst, bzw. was eben nicht. Vielleicht hilft das", meinte Sev leise und nahm mich in den Arm.

"Naja, Sirius sieht verdammt gut aus und er ist witzig... Er hat sich laut Remus gegenüber seiner komischen Familie durchgesetzt und er ist ein guter Freund. Und Remus? Naja, er ist lieb und nett und immer für mich da. Er hat schöne, weiche Haut und riecht nach Keksen. Ich mag es nicht, wenn er mit anderen Mädchen redet oder wenn er so traurig guckt. Und er hat so ein verdammt süßes Lächeln. Oh und hast du mal seine Augen gesehen? Wirklich, denen darfst du nicht zu nahe kommen, sonst versinkst du in ihnen. Sie sind so sanft und zärtlich..." Erschrocken hielt ich inne. Schwärmte ich gerade wirklich von Remus Lupin? Von meinem Remus? Von meinem besten Freund? Du meine Güte, hatte ich mich wirklich ohne es zu merken in ihn verliebt? Konnte so etwas überhaupt passieren? Sevs breites Grinsen sagte mir, dass er mich durchschaut hatte. "Na los, rede mit ihm! Meinen Segen habt ihr auf jeden Fall. Er ist gut zu dir und das ist die Hauptsache. Hopp, worauf wartest du noch?" Und als hätte ich nur auf sein okay gewartet sprintete ich los um nach Remus zu suchen, welchen ich auch unerwartet schnell fand.

"Remus! Remus, bitte warte doch!" Er blieb tatsächlich stehen, hielt den Kopf aber gesenkt und betrachtete scheinbar interessiert seine Schuhspitzen. Keuchend hielt ich hinter ihm an und atmete erstmal tief durch. "Was willst du denn noch?", fragte er und ich konnte hören, dass seine Stimme zitterte. "Remus bitte..." Er drehte sich immer noch nicht um. Unsicher machte ich noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu, sodass ich jetzt direkt hinter ihm stand. Ich schlang meine Arme um ihn und presste mein Gesicht an seinen Rücken. "Remus...bitte!" Irgendwie war ich nicht fähig etwas Anderes zu sagen. "Ich muss eine Zeit lang nach Hause", sagte er und seine Stimme war plötzlich ungewöhnlich kalt. "Nein bitte geh nicht", wimmerte ich nun. "Warum?" "Weil ich dich brauche, du kannst mich nicht alleine lassen, Remus ich bin nichts ohne dich!" "Das ist nicht Grund genug", flüsterte er so leise, dass ich ihn kaum verstehen konnte. "Ich kann jetzt nicht in deiner Nähe sein, ich ertrage es einfach nicht."

Ich musste es ihm sagen, jetzt oder nie. "Ich... ich liebe dich." Ich spürte, wie sich sein Körper anspannte. "So etwas sagt man nicht einfach so. Wirklich Jessie, ich finde es ja lieb von dir, aber wir wissen beide, dass das nicht stimmt." Wütend packte ich ihn und drehte ihn zu mir um. Seine Augen waren rot und geschwollen, offenbar hatte er geweint. "Wie erklärst du es dir sonst, dass ich immer in deiner Nähe sein will, dass du der Erste bist, an den ich denke, wenn es mir schlecht geht und ich getröstet werden will? Warum sonst hat mich der Gedanke, dass du eine Andere lieben könntest fast wahnsinnig gemacht? Wieso habe ich mich so aufgeregt, als ich dachte, dass du mich nur als Lückenbüßerin wolltest? Und warum denke ich ständig nur an dich? Weil ich dich liebe, Remus Lupin, deshalb!" Seine Augen waren während meiner Rede immer größer geworden und er starrte mich nun fassungslos an. "Meinst...meinst du das ernst?" "Nee, das hab ich nur zum Spaß gesagt!" Entnervt verdrehte ich die Augen. "Oh." Betreten senkte er den Kopf. "Mensch Rem, schon mal was von dem Wörtchen Sarkasmus gehört?" "OH!" Jetzt strahlte er über das ganze Gesicht.

Dann spürte ich seine Hand, die vorsichtig über meine Wange strich. Er schien Angst zu haben, dass ich ihn wegstoßen könnte, aber meiner Meinung nach wäre ich dann wirklich verrückt gewesen. Obwohl, verrückt war ich ja wirklich. Verrückt vor Liebe, verrückt nach Remus. Wieso war es mir erst jetzt bewusst geworden? Dann schaltete sich mein Gehirn aus, ich zog Remus zu mir herunter und spürte nur noch seine unendlich warmen und weichen Lippen auf meinem Mund. Es war ein einfacher, unschuldiger Kuss und doch so voller Zärtlichkeit, dass mir eine Träne der Rührung über die Wange lief. Remus löste sich von mir und küsste sie dann sanft weg, was mich wiederum so rührte, dass weitere Tränen folgten. Ich schluchzte auf. "Wir hätten schon so lange glücklich sein können. Das ist so traurig." Remus' Finger wischten auch diese Tränen sanft weg. "Das ist doch kein Grund zum Trübsal blasen. Schließlich haben wir uns ja jetzt gefunden. Komm schon, ich kann dich nicht weinen sehen, zeig mir dein schönstes Lächeln, mein Engel."

Ich versuchte es, scheiterte aber kläglich. "Das kannst du doch besser", grinste Remus und küsste mich erneut. Diesmal allerdings sehr leidenschaftlich. Seine Zunge spielte mit meiner und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass mir die Beine wegknicken würden. Aber Remus hielt mich. Als er sich schließlich von mir löste, grinste ich dümmlich vor mich hin und er lachte. "Schon besser." Erbost boxte ich ihn in die Rippen, aber er hielt meine Hand nur feixend fest. "Das müssen wir aber noch mal üben." Dann wurde sein Blick wieder ernst. "Du hast keine Ahnung wie glücklich du mich gerade gemacht hast, Jessie. Es gibt nur noch eine Sache, die den Tag perfekt machen würde." Er holte tief Luft. "Würdest du... würdest du vielleicht... also... würdest du gerne meine Freundin sein?" Lächelnd zog ich ihn näher an mich heran und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. "War... war das ein 'ja'?", fragte er verunsichert, woraufhin ich den Kopf schüttelte und sein Gesichtsausdruck entgleiste. Bevor er sich allerdings von mir abwenden konnte, packte ich ihn und presste meine Lippen auf seine. "Das war ein 'ja'", kicherte ich dann leise, woraufhin Remus anfing zu strahlen.

Dann murmelte mein Freund (hörte sich das nicht genial an? Mein Freund, ich hatte jetzt eine Beziehung!): "Du bist meine erste Freundin, das wollte ich dir noch gesagt haben, nicht dass du irgendwie enttäuscht bist, weil ich noch keine Erfahrungen auf dem Gebiet habe." Verunsichert legte er den Kopf schief und sah zu mir herunter. "Das will ich auch hoffen, also dass ich deine erste Freundin bin." Erstaunt zog Remus eine Augenbraue hoch. "Na, du hast gesagt, dass du mich schon immer mehr als nur mochtest. Und ich wäre wirklich enttäuscht von dir gewesen, wenn du trotzdem etwas mit einer Anderen angefangen hättest. Das wäre nicht der Remus gewesen, denn ich kenne und schätze." Statt einer Antwort zog er mich in eine feste Umarmung und in dem Moment ging neben uns das Geschrei los und wir zuckten erschrocken auseinander.

Der Tarnumhang war von Lily und James heruntergefallen und sie führten einen Siegestanz auf. Wirklich wahr, neben Remus und mir hüpften James Potter und Lily Evans auf und ab, hielten sich an den Händen und freuten sich wie die Bescheuerten. "Habt ihr uns etwa belauscht?" Begeistert nickten die beiden und fingen dann auch noch an zu singen. "Wir werden Blumenmädchen, wir werden Blumenmädchen, wir werden..." "STUPOR!" "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Wie hieß es noch so schön: Zwei Doofe ein Gedanke! Also das traf bei Remus und mir definitiv zu. Und während Lily und James geschockt auf dem Gang lagen, schmiegte ich mich an meinen Freund und genoss einfach den Moment völliger Zufriedenheit.


	14. Don't cry for me

**Don't cry for me (Chap 14)**

Der nächste Morgen war wirklich schön. Nicht nur, dass Remus praktisch an mir klebte (aber ich musste gestehen, dass auch ich ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ), nein auch Lily und James hingen aneinander wie die Kletten. Wobei sie Remus und mir immer noch böse Blicke zuwarfen, unsere kleine Aktion fanden sie wohl immer noch nicht besonders witzig. Spielverderber! Naja, jedenfalls saßen wir gerade händchenhaltend im Unterricht, was im Klartext bedeutete, dass ich nicht schreiben konnte, da ich ja Rechtshänderin war und auch Remus hatte so seine Probleme, da er nun sein Pergament nicht festhalten konnte. Das störte uns aber nicht sonderlich und so beschlossen wir, uns später Lilys Notizen auszuleihen. Die flirtete allerdings gerade ziemlich heftig mit James, also war sie vielleicht doch nicht die richtige Anlaufstelle. Ich hatte dann aber nicht weiter Zeit mir Gedanken zu machen, denn in dem Moment ging die Tür auf und Sev erschien im Rahmen. Er sah mich an und mir war sofort klar, was das bedeutete. Leise fing ich an meine Sachen zusammenzusuchen, was mir von Remus einen verwunderten Blick eintrug.

Sev sprach vorne leise mit Professor McGonagall, die nun heftig nickte und mich zu sich winkte. Ich nahm meine Tasche und ging nach vorne zu Sev. "Ist nicht so schlimm", murmelte er leise. Bevor ich ihm nach draußen folgte warf ich Remus noch einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. Ich wusste nicht, ob er die Angst in meinem Blick bemerkte, ja, ich registrierte nicht einmal wirklich was um mich geschah. Alles schien sich wie in Zeitlupe zu bewegen. Sev nahm mir meine Tasche ab und schloss dann die Tür sanft hinter uns. Erst jetzt fiel mir der Geruch von Eiter auf und mir drehte sich fast der Magen um. "Komm", sagte er leise und ich folgte ihm still. "Sie wollen operieren und wissen nicht, ob es gut geht. Sie soll dich vorher noch einmal sehen." Mein Hals war wie zugeschnürt und ich konnte nicht atmen. Krampfhaft konzentrierte ich mich darauf, nicht zu weinen.

Ich spürte, wie Sev mich in einen Kamin bugsierte und wir ins St. Mungos flohten. Dann nahm er meine Hand und zog mich in den ersten Stock. Ich konnte immer noch nicht wirklich klar denken und dachte über diesen merkwürdigen Geruch nach. " Hör zu Jessie, das ist jetzt wichtig. Es kann sein, dass sie die Operation nicht überlebt, aber sie weiß das nicht. Also versuch dich so normal wie möglich zu verhalten." Ich nickte. Sevs Worte schienen so weit weg zu sein. Vorsichtig schob er mich in das Zimmer und der Geruch von Eiter wurde noch stärker. "Hallo Mum", sagte ich und lächelte leicht. Bloß nichts anmerken lassen, bloß nichts anmerken lassen. Dann saßen wir eine Weile schweigend da. Ich starrte auf das Fußende ihres Bettes und krallte die Fingernägel in meine Haut. Ich konzentrierte mich mit aller Macht auf den Schmerz und versuchte so die Tränen zu verdrängen. Denn wenn ich jetzt anfing zu weinen, dann wüsste Mum, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

"Wie läuft es so in der Schule?" Ich hob den Kopf und sah meine Mutter an, bereute es aber sofort, denn schon kamen die Tränen wieder hoch. Ich ertrug es einfach nicht, sie so schwach dort liegen zu sehen. "Gut", murmelte ich und bohrte meine Nägel tiefer in das Fleisch. Ich wollte hier raus, weg von diesem furchtbaren Ort, aber ich konnte nicht, ich musste stark bleiben, stark für meine Mum und ihr wenigstens die Illusion gönnen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Also blieb ich noch eine Weile still sitzen, bis ich es wirklich nicht mehr aushielt. Ich murmelte noch irgendeine Entschuldigung und stürzte dann zur Tür. Dort drehte ich mich noch einmal um und sah meine Mutter an. Ich zwang mich zu lächeln und sagte: "Tschüss, bis nachher." Aber ich wusste, dass es kein Nachher geben würde. Auf dem Flur zuckte mein Oberkörper unkontrolliert nach vorne, ich krümmte mich zusammen, während ich eine Hand auf meinen Mund presste um ja kein verräterisches Schluchzen von mir zu geben. In dem Moment nahm ich eine Bewegung hinter mir wahr und ich hoffte so sehr, dass es Sev sein würde, der gekommen war um mich zu trösten. Anstelle von Sev stand da allerdings ein Heiler, der nun auf mich einredete. Ich versuchte meinen Weinkrampf zu unterbrechen um ihn verstehen zu können, was aber mehr schlecht als recht klappte. "Die Chancen, dass Ihre Mutter diese Operation überlebt sind sehr gering. Und selbst wenn, dann wird sie nur noch ein paar Wochen haben und Sie werden sie vermutlich nicht mal mehr nach Hause holen können." Ich gab ein leises Jaulen von mir, ich wollte so etwas nicht hören und vor allem nicht glauben. Ich klammerte mich weiter an den Gedanken, dass schon alles gut werden würde, sicher würde ein Wunder geschehen. Und was für ein Heiler erzählte einer 17-Jährigen überhaupt, dass ihre Mutter bald sterben würde? Das tat man einfach nicht, das verbot schon der Anstand. Vor allem hatte ich doch nicht einmal gefragt!

Irgendwann musste Sev dann doch noch gekommen sein, ich saß mittlerweile auf dem Boden und bekam kaum noch Luft. Der Heiler stand hilflos neben mir und schien ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Sev scheuchte ihn weg und zog mich dann hoch. "Hör zu, sie wollen gleich operieren und halten es für gut, wenn sie vorher noch einmal ihre Familie sieht. Versuche Albus und Aberforth zu erreichen, sie sollten eigentlich schon längst hier sein. Willst du noch mal rein?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf, das würde ich nicht aushalten. Sev nickte verstehend und ging dann zurück zu meiner Mum, während ich Eulen an die großen Brüder meiner Mutter, meine Onkel Albus und Aberforth schickte. Aber es kam einfach keine Antwort. Langsam wurde ich panisch, Mum sollte sie doch unbedingt noch einmal sehen.

Schließlich kam Sev wieder zu mir und erzählte mir, dass Mum nun wüsste, wie es um sie stand und dass sie die Operation nicht länger hinauszögern wollte. "Aber...aber...", stotterte ich. "Sie soll doch ihre Familie noch einmal sehen." Sev hob nur die Schultern. "Das ist jetzt nicht mehr zu ändern. Wenn wir noch weiter warten, verschlechtern sich ihre Chancen nur noch." Ich nickte schließlich und Sev verschwand wieder. Langsam staute sich eine unbändige Wut, ja ein richtiger Hass auf Onkel Albus und Aberforth in mir auf, der mir fast die Luft nahm. Sie sollten jetzt hier sein, war das denn so schwierig? Sie sollten jetzt für mich da sein und mich unterstützen! Das war wohl kaum zu viel verlangt. Ich hatte das Gefühl es nicht mehr auszuhalten und rannte nach draußen. Die kalte Luft brannte in meinen Lungen und Tränen schimmerten in meinen Augen. Schließlich wusste ich, was ich zu tun hatte.

Ich zog meinen Zauberstab, schloss die Augen und sagte laut und deutlich: "Accio Sirius Blacks Zweiwegspiegel!" Dann wartete ich, bis er nach etwa zehn Minuten dann endlich in meine Hand flog. Er sah verstaubt aus und kam offenbar geradewegs aus einem Kamin, aber das war mir egal. Schnell klappte ich den Spiegel auf und sagte: "James Potter!" Ich musste mich zweimal wiederholen, bis ich endlich James' Gesicht sah. "Jess? Was ist denn? Mensch, wir haben Unterricht!" "Gib mir bitte Remus!", meinte ich nur ohne auf seine Worte einzugehen. Er sah mich verwundert an, gehorchte dann aber und kurz darauf sah ich Remus' besorgtes Gesicht. "Warte, ich gehe kurz raus." Ich hörte, wie er irgendjemandem etwas von einem Notfall erzählte und das war es ja auch. "Was ist?", fragte er und in diesem Moment brach ich in Tränen aus. Ich konnte kaum atmen, geschweige denn sprechen. Nur stockend bat ich ihn, doch bitte zu mir zu kommen. "Wo bist du denn? Zu Hause?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Im Mungos!", wimmerte ich und schluchzte nur noch mehr. Remus fragte nicht weiter nach, sondern versprach mir gleich da zu sein.

Etwa zwanzig Minuten später rannte er auf mich zu und schloss mich in die Arme. Mittlerweile hatte ich wieder aufgehört zu weinen und mein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte kein einziges Gefühl. Aber ich fühlte mich sowieso total leer, auch wenn ich wusste, dass ich jetzt eigentlich etwas empfinden musste, etwas zu fühlen hatte! Mittlerweile waren Albus und Aberforth da, aber ich hatte nichts gesagt. Und eigentlich gab es ja auch nichts zu sagen. Sie hatten Mum verpasst und wenn jemand das Recht hatte sauer zu sein, dann sie. Sev war bei ihnen und ich war ihm sehr dankbar dafür. Ich setzte mich mit Remus in die Cafeteria, er saß mir gegenüber und hielt meine Hände, diese Szene brannte sich in mein Gehirn ein und ich war mir sicher, diese Situation nie wieder vergessen zu können. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, also murmelte ich das, was man in dieser Situation wohl von verwirrten Töchtern erwartete. Ich gab mir die Schuld, was Remus natürlich sofort bestritt. Ich wusste selbst nicht, warum ich das behauptete, ich glaubte es doch eigentlich selbst nicht. Vielleicht wollte ich nur diese unangenehme Stille überbrücken.

Schließlich erzählte ich Remus, wie es überhaupt zu dieser Situation gekommen war. "Als meine Mum mit mir schwanger war wurde sie von Greyback Fenrir angegriffen. Ich weiß nicht, ob du den Namen schon mal gehört hast..." "Ja, habe ich", sagte Remus und seine Stimme hatte dabei einen ungewöhnlich bitteren Unterton. "Naja, er hat meine Mum jedenfalls angegriffen und sie wohl mit seinen Krallen auch ordentlich verletzt. Sie hat stark geblutet und gewusst, dass er sie nun entweder töten oder beißen würde. Sie wollte schon aufgeben, aber dann hat sie an mich gedacht und der Gedanke, dass ich überleben sollte, hat ihr Kraft gegeben. Sie hat also angefangen ihn zu attackieren und er hat auch geblutet. Und dann ist wohl sein Blut in ihre Wunde geflossen. Dadurch wurde sie infiziert." Remus machte eine erschrockene Bewegung. "Ist sie...?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Man kann nur durch einen Biss zum Werwolf werden. Und da das nicht passiert ist dachten wir, dass alles okay war. Dann wurde mein Dad von Todessern getötet und meine Mum bekam Depressionen. Sie wurde ins Mungos verlegt und hat es seitdem nicht mehr verlassen." Remus öffnete den Mund, aber ich konnte mir schon denken, was er fragen wollte. "Ich wohne seitdem bei meinem besten Freund, also von dir abgesehen natürlich. Während der Zeit im Mungos haben sie festgestellt, dass die Organe meiner Mum langsam versagten, aber man konnte es sich nicht erklären. Mittlerweile gehen wir davon aus, dass es das Werwolfsblut ist, das diese Schäden anrichtet. Und jetzt müssen sie sie operieren. Angeblich soll sie es nicht schaffen, aber ich kann das nicht glauben. Ich weiß, dass es naiv klingt, aber irgendwie bin ich sicher, dass noch ein Wunder passieren wird, dass alles wieder gut wird."

Ernst sah mich mein Freund an. "Du willst es nicht wahrhaben, du lässt es nicht an dich heran." Seine Finger strichen vorsichtig über meine. "Du bist die ganze Zeit stark geblieben, du musstest das alles mit dir herumtragen. Ich glaube, ich kann nicht nachvollziehen, wie du dich jetzt fühlst. Wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann, dann lass es mich wissen. Ich tue alles, was ich kann." Ich nickte und fühlte mich mit einem Mal so erschöpft. "Lass uns zurück nach Hogwarts flohen." "Bist du sicher?" Ja, das war ich. Ich wollte nicht hier sein und stundenlang warten, bis die Operation vorbei war. Ich wollte mich jetzt sinnlos mit Essen vollstopfen bis mir schlecht war und dabei fernsehen. Aber in Hogwarts gab es keine elektrischen Geräte. "Hör zu, ich fahre nach Hause." Remus nickte und fragte noch, ob er nicht mitkommen sollte, aber das wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte alleine sein, meine Ruhe haben, auch vor Remus. Ich bereute es, dass ich ihm Bescheid gesagt hatte, die Nähe war mir jetzt zu viel und er fing an, mich zu nerven. Ich wollte ihn einfach nur noch loswerden.  
Schließlich sagten wir noch Onkel Albus Bescheid, dann flohte Remus zurück nach Hogwarts und ich machte mich auf den Weg nach Hause. Nach Hause... Nun ja, es war jedenfalls der Platz, an dem ich in den letzten Jahren so viel Freude erlebt hatte, es war der Platz, an dem ich immer willkommen war und der Ort, an dem mir nichts passieren konnte. Ja, es war mein Zuhause. Eileen brachte mir ohne weitere Nachfragen jede Menge Süßigkeiten, während ich mein Nachthemd anzog, mir meine Bettdecke nahm und mich vor den Fernseher setzte. Dort blieb ich bis spät in die Nacht und verdrückte drei Tüten Weingummi. Selbst als mir übel wurde aß ich noch weiter, es war wie ein Zwang. Normalerweise wäre ich früher ins Bett gegangen, da am nächsten Tag ja Schule war, aber ich hatte nicht vor, den Unterricht zu besuchen. Warum auch? Es machte ja sowieso keinen Sinn, ich würde mich eh nicht konzentrieren können und ich hatte auch keine Kraft mehr. Wie ich es damals ins Bett geschafft habe ist mir heute noch schleierhaft.


	15. It makes me feel so different

**It makes me feel so different (Chap 15)**

Am nächsten Morgen stand ich gegen zehn Uhr auf, fühlte mich aber dennoch völlig ausgelaugt. Ich zog mich gar nicht erst an, sondern setzte mich sofort wieder vor den Fernseher. Es war etwa dreizehn Uhr, als ich mir gerade eine Pizza machte und Sev hereinkam. Er ging langsam auf mich zu und sah mich an. Dann umarmte er mich und sagte leise: "Sie ist genau um 11.11 Uhr gestorben." Ich erwiderte seine Umarmung nicht, sondern saß nur stocksteif da. Als er mich wieder losließ sah ich an ihm vorbei und fragte: "Kann ich jetzt weitergucken?" Er nickte und ging dann zu Eileen, vermutlich würde er es ihr jetzt erzählen, aber das war mir egal, alles war mir egal. Den restlichen Tag kamen ständig Eulen mit Mitleidsbekundungen, die ich nicht las, an. Es interessierte mich nicht, was fremde Leute mir zu sagen hatten, dass sie meinten zu wissen, wie ich mich fühlte. Meine Mum hatte auch viele Muggel als Freunde gehabt, die nun anriefen. Glücklicherweise nahm Eileen mir die Aufgabe ab, mit ihnen zu sprechen und sich ihre Meinungen anzuhören. Ein paar Mal ging ich dann doch ans Telefon, aber nach dem fünften "Mein Beileid" stand ich kurz vor einem Wutanfall. Mir war schon klar, dass die Leute in solchen Situationen nicht wussten, wie sie sich verhalten sollten, aber trotzdem fing mein Blut an zu kochen sobald ich diese beiden Worte hörte.

Am nächsten Tag meldete sich James über den Zweiwegspiegel und fragte, wie es meiner Mum ginge. Ich konnte mir denken, dass Remus, Lily und Sirius auch in der Nähe waren, aber das war mir ganz Recht so, dann musste ich es wenigstens nicht jedem einzeln sagen. "Sie ist gestorben", sagte ich und merkte selbst, dass meine Stimme dabei völlig emotionslos klang. "Was?" Ich konnte hören, dass James es nicht glauben konnte und hörte, wie Lily im Hintergrund erschrocken aufschrie. Also hatte ich mal wieder richtig getippt. "Jess..." "Hör zu, ich muss jetzt auch Schluss machen, ja? Wir sehen uns dann in Hogwarts", sagte ich noch und klappte den Spiegel dann wieder zu. Ich wollte nicht mit ihnen reden, wollte kein Mitleid, wollte nicht hören, dass das Leben weiterging oder dass sie wüssten, wie ich mich jetzt fühlte. Denn das konnten sie nicht wissen, das wusste ich ja selbst nicht. Was war nur los mit mir? Ich weinte nicht, ich fühlte überhaupt nichts. Mir war klar, dass ich vermutlich weinen sollte, schreien, wüten, fluchen oder zumindest irgendwie reagieren. Aber ich war einfach leer.

Müde stand ich auf und setzte mich an das große, schwarze Klavier, das Onkel Albus mir tatsächlich zu meinem 15. Geburtstag geschenkt hatte und das ich so selten benutzte. Ich schlug ein paar Tasten an und fing leise an zu singen. "Where are you now? Can you hear me? Can you feel me? Can you see my pain? Hold me, let me be near, let me know you're still with me." Dann brach ich abrupt ab, setzte mich wieder vor den Fernseher und stopfte dann weiter Süßigkeiten in mich hinein.

Sechs Tage später war Mums Beerdigung und ich wusste, dass ich langsam wieder zur Schule musste. Aber darüber würde ich mir später Gedanken machen. Morgens zog ich mir eine schwarze Jeans sowie einen dunkelblauen Pullover an. Dazu trug ich schwarze Schuhe mit Absätzen und eine dunkelblaue Winterjacke, es waren die einzigen dunklen Sachen, die ich finden konnte. Ich ging mit Eileen in die Kirche und zündete vorne eine Kerze für meine Mum an, die ich vor ein vergrößertes Bild von ihr stellte. Dann setzte ich mich hin und blickte neugierig umher. Ich entdeckte viele bekannte Gesichter und lächelte ihnen zu, es kam allerdings keine Reaktion. Ich wusste selbst nicht, was ich erwartet hatte, wollte ich, dass sie mich mitleidig ansahen? Vermutlich wünschte ich mir nur irgendeine Reaktion. Verärgert drehte ich mich wieder um und wartete auf den Pastor. Schließlich kam er und ich begutachtete ihn erstmal kritisch. Er wog sicherlich mehr als 150 Kilo und schwitzte stark. Er war mir sofort unsympathisch und so ein Mensch sollte über meine verstorbene Mutter reden? Na klasse. Schließlich begann er mit seiner Rede, aber sie klang so oberflächlich, so emotionslos. Am liebsten hätte ich diese Person (denn anders konnte ich ihn nicht benennen) vom Altar weggestoßen. Aus Wut fing ich an zu heulen und konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören. Allerdings bekam davon niemand etwas mit, denn ich presste mir ein Taschentuch auf den Mund und kein Ton kam über meine Lippen.

"Nun möchte ich Ihnen ein paar Daten nennen: 11.11.: Jason White wird von Todessern im Beisein seiner 13-Jährigen Tochter getötet, ein Jahr später am 9.9 erfährt Anne White von ihrer tödlichen...", Er machte eine Pause und ich wäre ihm am liebsten an die Gurgel gegangen, "Krankheit. Und nun am 11.11 um 11.11 Uhr stirbt Anne White. Was will ich Ihnen also damit sagen?" Es war mir verdammt nochmal egal, was er uns jetzt erklären wollte. Warum musste er jetzt auch noch meinen Vater mit ins Spiel bringen? Wütend blitzte ich den Pastor an, aber er schien es nicht einmal zu registrieren, was mich nur noch mehr verärgerte. Ich ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und versuchte vergeblich mich zu beruhigen. Wieso war ich nur so empfindlich? Meine Gedanken schweiften ein weiteres Mal ab und ich dachte zum ersten Mal daran, was meine Mum alles verpassen würde. Sie wusste nichts von Remus und mir, würde mir keine Tipps zum 'Ersten Mal' geben, keine Vorträge zum Thema Verhütung halten, würde mir keine Standpauke halten, wenn ich zu spät nach Hause kam. Sie würde nicht da sein, wenn ich heiratete, genauso wenig wie mein Dad. Sie würden nie mit meinen Kindern spielen, sie waren für immer gegangen. Da endlich kamen die Tränen.

Ich bemerkte, dass nun alle aufstanden und dass der Sarg meiner Mutter hinausgetragen wurde. Schnell folgte ich ihm, Eileen direkt hinter mir wissend. In einer der hinteren Reihen sah ich Onkel Albus mit Aberforth und neben ihnen meinte ich erst James zu erkennen und mein Herz hüpfte aufgeregt. Vielleicht war auch Remus hier? Ich hatte zwar nicht mehr mit ihnen geredet, aber vielleicht waren sie dennoch gekommen um mich zu unterstützen?! Dann erkannte ich, dass es Harry und Susan waren. Das hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können, schließlich waren sie die engsten Vertrauten meiner Mum gewesen. Der Sarg wurde in einen Wagen geladen und wir folgten ihm schweigend. Als wir endlich am Friedhof angekommen waren, hatte ich schon längst keine Tränen mehr. Sie spielten eine Klavieraufnahme ab, die ich extra für diesen Anlass aufgenommen hatte, während wir uns von meiner Mum verabschiedeten.

Ich nahm eine Rose zur Hand und stand nun neben Onkel Aberforth, der laut schluchzte und von Albus gestützt wurde. Verärgert schüttelte ich den Kopf, es passte mir nicht, dass er die ganze Aufmerksamkeit bekam, dabei ging es hier nicht um ihn! Dann erinnerte ich mich wieder daran, dass ich mich jetzt von meiner Mutter verabschieden sollte. Ich ließ die Rose in das Grab fallen und dachte nur: "So, das wars dann jetzt. Machs gut Mum, ich hab dich lieb. Und schau ab und zu mal nach mir, ja?" Ich wartete praktisch darauf, dass ich jetzt anfangen würde zu weinen, aber ich konnte einfach nicht, mein Hals war wie zugeschnürt und mein Herz schmerzte. Ich warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den Sarg, in dem meine Mutter jetzt lag und sah dann zu, wie man etwas Erde über ihn schüttete. Der Gedanke, dass man meine heißgeliebte Mum wirklich unter der Erde verscharren würde, wie irgendetwas Wertloses erschien mir so absurd, so unreal. Unreal- das war das Wort, das die Zeit, seit Sev mich aus dem Unterricht geholt hatte am besten beschrieb. Ich aß zwar, schlief, lachte ab und zu und wusste auch, dass meine Mutter nicht mehr da war, aber ich verstand es nicht wirklich. Es hatte einfach noch nicht "klick" gemacht.  
Mechanisch setzte ich einen Fuß vor den anderen und folgte den Trauergästen in ein nahe gelegenes Restaurant. Und im Gegensatz zu den vergangenen Tagen aß ich nichts und es fühlte sich gut an. Wenigstens das konnte ich kontrollieren. Harry versuchte mich abzulenken und erzählte mir mal wieder Geschichten aus James' Kindheit und kurz darauf kicherte ich ununterbrochen und es tat verdammt gut. In diesem Moment war es mir völlig egal, was man von mir denken konnte, ich hatte seit Tagen das erste Mal wieder das Gefühl lebendig zu sein.

Ein paar Tage später kehrte ich nach Hogwarts zurück. Meine Mitschüler ließen mich in Ruhe, vielleicht wussten sie auch gar nicht was passiert war. Lily brach bei meinem Anblick in Tränen aus und während James sie tröstete, starrte ich sie nur an, als wären ihre Tränen ein seltsames Schauspiel. Apropos James: Er sah mich fast ununterbrochen mit diesem mitleidigen Blick an, genau wie Lily. Ständig fragten sie mich, wie es mir denn ginge und schienen mich zu beobachten. Sev war nicht unbedingt besser, aber ihm konnte ich wenigstens noch aus dem Weg gehen. Und Remus? Der klebte ständig an mir, wollte mir mit den Hausaufgaben helfen, mir die Bücher tragen, nervte mich, weil ich nichts essen wollte... Er ließ mir kein Stückchen Freiraum. Und wenn ich dann doch mal in dem Mädchenschlafsaal verschwand, folgte mir Lily sofort. Es machte mich wahnsinnig, denn alles was ich wollte war meine Ruhe, ich wollte allein sein! Ich wollte nicht ständig so tun müssen, als würde ich irgendetwas empfinden, als wäre ich traurig. Denn da war nichts. So tief ich auch in meinem Herzen suchte, da waren keine Gefühle, keine Trauer, kein Schmerz, nichts.


	16. Why can't it all be over?

**Why can't it all be over? (Chap 16)**

"Schatz, du musst etwas essen! Du hast doch bestimmt schon seit gestern nichts mehr zu dir genommen!" Genau genommen hatte ich seit vier Tagen nichts mehr gegessen, mir fehlte einfach jeglicher Appetit. Glücklicherweise war ich ziemlich kreativ und so fielen mir immer neue Ausreden ein, warum ich mein Essen nicht in der Großen Halle zu mir nehmen konnte. Mal behauptete ich, schon in der Küche gewesen zu sein und manchmal wollte ich nur draußen essen und schmiss Remus' liebevoll geschmierte Brote weg. Ich hatte deswegen ein wirklich schlechtes Gewissen, aber allein der Gedanke an etwas Essbares drehte mir schon den Magen um. Verärgert warf ich meinem Freund einen Blick zu und biss von meinem Toast ab. Nur mit Mühe schluckte ich den Bissen runter, denn er schmeckte wie Pappe. "Und was hast du heute noch so vor?" Entnervt verdrehte ich die Augen, konnte Remus mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Wieso wollte er mir unbedingt ein Gespräch aufzwingen?

"Hausaufgaben", nuschelte ich und Remus meinte daraufhin offenbar begeistert: "Die können wir ja dann zusammen machen, ich habe meine auch noch nicht ganz fertig." Ich wusste genau, dass er log, er machte seine Aufgaben immer sofort nach dem Unterricht. In letzter Zeit erledigte er sie, wenn ich nicht da war und sobald er mich sah klebte er wieder an mir, ich konnte machen was ich wollte, er ließ mich einfach nicht alleine. Überhaupt schien mich jeder wie ein rohes Ei zu behandeln, selbst im Unterricht wurde ich in Ruhe gelassen. Ich hatte offenbar den 'tote Eltern Bonus'. Im Klartext bedeutete das, dass ich machen konnte, was ich wollte, weil man Mitleid mit mir hatte. Andere hätten diese Situation vielleicht ausgenutzt, aber mich nervte das Ganze nur. Ich wollte normal behandelt werden und glücklicherweise gab es eine Person, die sich verhielt, als wäre nichts geschehen. Und diese Person setzte sich jetzt gerade neben mich an den Frühstückstisch.

"Hey Sweetheart! Heute schon genervt worden? Nicht? Na, dann ist es ja gut, dass ich jetzt da bin und diese wichtige Aufgabe übernehmen kann", grinste Sirius und stopfte sich meinen Toast in den Mund. Dafür bekam er gleich mal einen Pluspunkt, denn so hatte er mich vor dem Essen bewahrt. Guter Junge! Okay, mir war schon klar, dass ich aufhören sollte mit ihm zu reden, als wäre er ein Hund, aber es machte einfach einen Riesenspaß! Aber zurück zum Thema: Ja, es war tatsächlich so, Sirius und ich verstanden uns immer besser. Mit ihm konnte ich lachen und rumalbern, er war der Einzige der mich nicht andauernd fragte, wie es mir ging oder mich mitleidig ansah. Er schimpfte auch nicht mit mir, weil ich zurzeit keinen Appetit hatte, im Gegenteil, er aß mein Essen meist einfach ungefragt auf. "Wäre ja sonst Verschwendung", war sein einziger Kommentar dazu. Und immer öfter, wenn Remus mich bevormundete erwischte ich mich bei dem Gedanken, ob Sirius nicht vielleicht doch die bessere Wahl gewesen wäre. Ich liebte Remus, da war ich mir inzwischen sicher, aber es änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich meine Ruhe haben wollte. Es gab Momente, in denen ich kurz davor war mit ihm Schluss zu machen, weil ich seine Nähe einfach nicht mehr aushielt. Es war die Kombination aus Remus' Anhänglichkeit und meiner Empfindlichkeit, die unsere Beziehung so kompliziert machte.

Das war wieder mal typisch mein Glück: Da verliebte sich endlich mal jemand in mich und ich hatte das erste Mal in meinem Leben einen Freund und kaum waren wir ein paar Wochen zusammen, da kriselte es schon. Wenn ich es mir recht überlegte, hatten wir uns seit unserem Zusammenkommen und dem Tag danach nicht mehr geküsst. Natürlich hätte ich auch die Initiative ergreifen können, aber wenn Remus mich nicht wollte, dann wollte ich ihn erst recht nicht. Trotzverhalten, schon klar. Normalerweise hätte ich jetzt mit Sev geredet, damit mich dieser wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholte, aber auch von ihm hatte ich mich zurückgezogen. Ich hielt sein ewiges "Wie geht es dir?" einfach nicht mehr aus. Mir war klar, dass er mich vermisste und mir ging es ja genauso, aber ich wusste einfach nicht wie ich zurück in mein normales Leben finden sollte. Meiner Meinung nach mussten sich zuerst die anderen mir gegenüber wieder normal verhalten, dann würde es mir auch wieder besser gehen. Natürlich war mir klar, dass das meine Probleme nicht unbedingt lösen würde und dass ich naiv war zu glauben, dass schon alles wieder gut werden würde. Aber ich war ja auch bei der Krankheit meiner Mum mehr als nur gutgläubig gewesen . Bis zum Ende war ich davon überzeugt gewesen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, dass es ein Wunder geben würde.

Remus warf Sirius einen undefinierbaren Blick zu, aber der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Dann erzählte er mir ausführlich von seinem letzten Streich, den er den Slytherins gespielt hatte und ich verschwand vor lauter lachen fast unter dem Tisch. Remus sah mich seltsam an und sofort verpuffte meine gute Laune wieder. "Was? Darf ich mich nicht amüsieren oder wie?" Schnell wiegelte er ab. "Doch natürlich darfst du das, ich freue mich doch, wenn es dir besser geht. " In diesem Moment wurde mir klar, dass er wirklich keine Ahnung hatte, wie ich mich fühlte. Ansonsten hätte er gewusst, dass es mir nicht schlecht ging, sondern dass ich gar nichts fühlte. Und wieder kochte mein Blut, in letzter Zeit war ich einfach so empfindlich. Wie sonst konnte ich es mir erklären, dass ich sauer auf meinen Freund war, weil er Rücksicht auf mich nehmen wollte und mir nicht widersprach? Meine Finger krallten sich in meinen Unterarm und in diesem Moment sah Sirius mich an. Es war das erste Mal, dass sein Blick voller Sorge war. Sorge um mich. Und um ehrlich zu sein war ich mir nicht ganz sicher, ob mir das jetzt gefiel, oder eben nicht.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken sprang ich auf und murmelte irgendetwas von "Durchfall". Allein daran konnte man schon erkennen, dass etwas mit mir nicht stimmte, denn ich würde normalerweise nie, wirklich nie über so etwas in der Öffentlichkeit sprechen. Besser gesagt würde ich gar nicht über zu flüssigen... ähm ja... Das war doch viel zu peinlich! Ich rannte durch die Gänge und fand mich irgendwann in der Toilette der Maulenden Myrte wieder. Ich konnte mir selber nicht erklären, warum ich mich so komisch fühlte, aber Tatsache war, dass ich mich in einer Kabine einschloss und dort auf den Boden sank. Mit einer Hand hielt ich mir den Mund zu, während die andere sich immer noch in meinen Arm krallte. Ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen, erneut nichts zu fühlen, aber die Gefühle stürzten auf mich herab und begruben mich unter sich. Dann fing ich auch noch unkontrolliert an zu zittern und wurde wütend, so wütend auf mich selbst. Ich wollte nicht schwach sein, wollte mich nicht so... kindisch benehmen. Warum konnte ich nicht einfach akzeptieren, dass meine Mutter tot war, warum machte ich so einen Aufstand? Bei meinem Dad hatte ich doch auch alles heruntergeschluckt, also warum konnte ich meine Gefühle jetzt nicht verdrängen?

"Jessie?" Oh nein, nicht das auch noch. Wenigstens war es nur Sirius, offenbar hatte ich Remus mit meiner Ausrede überzeugt. "Kannst du bitte rausgehen? Mir geht's nicht so gut." Das entsprach ja der Wahrheit. "Das höre ich", sagte er leise und ließ sich auf der anderen Seite der Tür nieder. "SIRIUS! Das ist ein Mädchenklo und ich will meine Ruhe haben. Meine Güte, kann man hier nicht einmal mehr alleine auf die Toilette gehen?" Ruhig, Jessie, ruhig. Lass ihn nicht merken, wie du dich fühlst. "Ihr Mädels geht immer zu zweit aufs Klo. Und da Lily damit beschäftigt ist mit James zu turteln dachte ich mir, ich spiele mal deine Freundin. Gestatten? Mein Name ist Siri äh... Siriana." Gegen meinen Willen musste ich lachen. "Hallo Siriana, was tust du denn hier?" "Ich habe ein Problem und weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Kannst du mir vielleicht helfen?" Ich wusste nicht, worauf dieses Spielchen hinauslaufen würde, aber jetzt hatte ich mich darauf eingelassen und da konnte ich es ja auch zu Ende bringen.

"Was gibt es denn?" "Also, ich habe da diese Freundin. Sie macht zur Zeit eine wirklich schlimme Phase durch und lässt niemanden an sich heran. Wir würden ihr alle so gerne helfen, aber je mehr wir versuchen ihr näher zu kommen, desto verschlossener wird sie. Sie frisst alles in sich hinein und versucht ihre Gefühle zu unterdrücken und zu kontrollieren und zieht sich dabei immer mehr von uns zurück. Ich bin wohl der Letzte, der ihr helfen kann, aber ich habe Angst um sie. Wir sind alle total hilflos und tun unser Bestes, nur scheinen wir alles eher noch schlimmer zu machen. Ich habe ihrem Freund schon gesagt, dass sie vielleicht einfach ein bisschen Zeit für sich alleine braucht, aber er ist sich sicher, dass sie daran zerbrechen würde und dass wir sie dann ganz verlieren. Und ich denke au..." Verärgert fuhr ich dazwischen: "Hält er sie für schwach?" "Nein, aber niemand kann so etwas ganz mit sich alleine ausmachen, da geht man doch dran kaputt. Kannst du mir sagen, was wir tun können?" Ein paar Minuten dachte ich schweigend nach und meinte dann zögernd: "Vielleicht helft ihr ihr am meisten damit, wenn ihr so tut, als wäre nichts passiert. Sie wird schon auf euch zukommen, wenn sie reden will." Aber ich wusste selbst, dass das nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Ich ließ nur einen Teil meiner Gefühle und Gedanken zu. Und dieser Teil in mir wollte allein sein, wollte keine Freunde, keinen Remus, sah morgens keinen Grund mehr zum Aufstehen, wollte alles vergessen, einfach aufgeben. Dann gab es da noch meine unterdrückte Seite. Sie wollte weinen, wollte in den Arm genommen, getröstet werden und dann weitermachen, die Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen und noch einmal neu beginnen. Diese Seite war schwach, aber dennoch zu spüren. Und sie war der Grund, warum ich noch nicht depressiv geworden war, warum ich weiter machte und versuchte mit der Situation klarzukommen. Sie war meine Rettung, auch wenn es sich wirklich nicht so anfühlte.


	17. I will catch you if you fall

_Hallo ihr Süßen! Nach langer Zeit geht es hier endlich weiter, wie gesagt: Ich habe noch eine ganze Menge Kapitel auf Lager und werde wieder regelmäßig updaten. Ich hoffe einfach mal, dass noch Leser dabei sind und ich auf Reviews hoffen kann^^ Und wie ihr vielleicht gesehen habt, habe ich die letzten Kapitel editiert, deswegen fehlt jeweils das Vorwort, aber ich denke, das ist nicht allzu schlimm^^ Jetzt wünsche ich euch aber viel Spaß mit..._

**I will catch you if you fall (Chap 17)**

Das Gespräch mit Sirius... äh Siriana hatte mich wirklich berührt und so saß ich an diesem Nachmittag still in der Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums und dachte über seine Worte nach. Was, wenn ich wirklich langsam abrutschte, wenn ich in ein Loch fiel, aus dem ich alleine nicht mehr herauskam? Gedankenverloren kaute ich auf meinen Fingernägeln herum, als Lily plötzlich durch das Portraitloch kletterte. Sofort fiel mir auf, wie glücklich sie wirkte und ich sah sie fragend an. Sie wurde rot und flüsterte dann beinahe: "James hat mich gerade geküsst." Ich nickte und versuchte verzweifelt jetzt das Richtige zu sagen. "Wow, toll!" Wütend starrte sie mich an. "Was soll das denn jetzt heißen? Nur weil Remus dich nicht mehr anfasst, musst du noch lange nicht meine Beziehung schlechtmachen!" Im nächsten Moment sah sie furchtbar erschrocken aus. Ich sprang auf. "Was willst du von mir hören? Dass James sicher toll küssen kann, dass ihr bis ans Ende eures Lebens zusammenbleiben werdet?" Lilys Augen blitzten auf. "Zum Beispiel. Aber du kümmerst dich ja nur noch um dich selbst! Du bist wirklich die mieseste Freundin, die ich je gesehen habe! Schön, du leidest, aber du hast kein Recht, Remus so zu behandeln!"

"Remus _wie_ zu behandeln? Was ist denn dein Problem? Ich mache doch gar nichts!" "Ganz genau, du tust nichts! Er ist dir doch völlig egal! Wir alle sind dir egal!" Was? Wo war James denn jetzt auf einmal hergekommen? Eigentlich war mir das auch egal, wie konnte er es wagen zu behaupten, dass sie mir alle nicht wichtig waren? "Das ist nicht wahr", flüsterte ich und die Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen. Verbissen krallte ich meine Finger in meinen linken Arm, wie schon so oft in letzter Zeit. James warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu, schien zu überlegen und gab mir dann den Rest. "Kein Wunder, dass du keine Freunde hast!" Mein Herz blieb stehen, ich starrte ihn an, konnte nicht verstehen, was James da gerade gesagt hatte. Dann hörte ich, wie jemand zischend die Luft einzog. Mein Blick huschte zum Portraitloch und ich sah Sirius und Remus. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort schon standen, vielleicht schon seit Anfang unseres Streits?! War Remus auch der Meinung, dass er mir egal war? Hatte er mich jetzt vielleicht sogar nicht mehr lieb?

Der Gedanke war unerträglich und ich stürzte auf das Portraitloch zu, schubste Sirius zur Seite und rannte weiter. Ich hörte zwar, dass Remus mir etwas nachrief, aber ich konnte ihn nicht verstehen und lief einfach weiter, bis ich mich irgendwann keuchend auf dem Nordturm wiederfand. Es war einer der wenigen Plätze, an dem sich so gut wie nie Schüler aufhielten und ich war wohl deshalb instinktiv hierher geflüchtet: Ich wollte allein sein. Allerdings stürzte Minuten später Sirius durch die eben von mir durchquerte Tür und starrte mich an. Er war kreideweiß. "Jessie, was TUST du hier?" Wieso, durfte ich nicht hier oben sein? "Ich glaube kaum, dass du diesen Ort gepachtet hast, Black!", fauchte ich und war selbst überrascht, wie hasserfüllt meine Stimme klang. Bei der Nennung seines Nachnamens zuckte Sirius zusammen und sah mich enttäuscht an. "Wieso jetzt wieder 'Black'?" Ich wandte den Kopf ab und antwortete mit bemüht fester Stimme: "Ich rede nur meine Freunde mit Vornamen an und da ich ja anscheinend keine mehr habe..."

"Jessie..." "NEIN! HALT DEINE KLAPPE, SIRIUS!" "Jessie.." "HALTS MAUL BLACK, ICH SAGS NICHT NOCH EINMAL!" Wow, hatte ich eine Wutpille geschluckt, oder was? Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper, während Sirius einen Moment lang zufrieden aussah, aber vielleicht hatte ich mir das auch nur eingebildet, denn Sekunden später hatten seine Augen wieder das gleiche Grau angenommen wie vorher. In dem Moment kamen auch James und Remus herein. "Jess... du... du wolltest dir doch nichts antun, oder?" James Stimme zitterte. Mir was antun? Weswegen denn bitteschön? Weil ich keine Freunde hatte? Weil mich anscheinend niemand mochte? Weil ich einsam war? Das wären genug Gründe, sicher, aber ich würde so etwas nicht tun. Mich für den Rest meines Lebens im Bett verkriechen, Fertiggerichte essen bis ich 300 Kilo wog ja, mich umbringen? Nein. "Was kümmert es dich?" Aber bevor James antworten konnte, sprach ich schon weiter: "Weißt du was? Es ist mir egal. Aber zu deiner Beruhigung: Nein, wollte ich nicht. Dein Ruf wird also nicht beschmutzt werden! Könntet ihr dann jetzt bitte gehen? Ich würde jetzt gerne noch etwas in meinem Selbstmitleid baden." Humor, ich hatte dich wieder. Halleluja. "Jessie..." Mal ernsthaft, hörte der Junge schlecht? Na gut, wenn er nicht hören wollte, musste ich eben deutlicher werden...

"DU SOLLST VERSCHWINDEN! ICH WILL DICH HIER NICHT HABEN! HAST DU GEHÖRT? VERSCHWINDE! ICH WILL EUCH NICHT MEHR SEHEN, KEINEN VON EUCH! ICH BRAUCHE EUCH NICHT, LASST MICH ENDLICH ALLEIN!" Ich fing am ganzen Körper an zu zittern und spürte plötzlich, wie jemand mich von hinten umarmte. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und entdeckte Sirius. Ich wollte mich losmachen, woraufhin er mich nur noch fester umfasste. Verzweifelt fing ich an zu zappeln. "Gib es auf, Jessie. Ich lass dich nicht los." Eine einzelne Träne lief mir über das Gesicht. Warum tat er mir das an? Hasste er mich so sehr, dass es ihm Spaß machte mich zu quälen?

"Du tust mir weh", flüsterte ich zittrig und Sirius' Griff lockerte sich etwas, wobei er darauf achtete, dass ich trotzdem nicht weglaufen konnte. Aber ich hatte nicht diese Art von Schmerz gemeint. Ich wusste nicht, was das hier sollte. Wenn sie mich doch offensichtlich nicht leiden konnten, warum waren sie mir dann gefolgt? Ich hielt Lily, Sirius, James und Remus (der offenbar nicht mehr lange _mein _Remus sein würde) nicht für so gemein, dass sie mich leiden sehen wollten, aber ich hatte ja auch geglaubt, dass sie mich gern hatten. Vielleicht täuschte ich mich dann auch in diesem Punkt. Eine unbändige Wut stieg in mir auf und ich fing an, wild um mich zu treten. Sirius wirkte im ersten Moment überrascht und hätte mich fast fallen gelassen, da nun mein ganzes Gewicht in seinen Armen hing. Aber dann fing er sich wieder und sein Griff verstärkte sich aufs Neue. Kurzerhand schlug ich auch noch mit den Armen um mich und vermutlich hätte man mich in dem Moment leicht mit einer Windmühle verwechseln können. So hießen doch diese komischen Muggeldinger, oder?

Naja, jedenfalls wich James vor mir zurück, aber ich traf ihn trotzdem noch mitten in den Magen. Ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen konnte ich mir beim besten Willen nicht verkneifen und jubelte innerlich: Volltreffer. Dafür würde ich mir später einen großen Becher Eis gönnen. Hmm, oder ich erlaubte mir einen kleinen Streich, je nachdem wie ich mich fühlte. Zurzeit erfreute mich der Gedanke an eine kleine Rache viel mehr und ich hatte da auch schon jemand Bestimmtes im Sinn: Mr. Knuddels. Ja, ganz genau, James' pinken Bär mit dem Cowboyhut. Mit ihm ließ sich sicherlich ein wenig Spaß haben... Muahaha...die Hölle ließ grüßen, mein Aufenthalt dort war wohl mittlerweile kaum noch zu verhindern. Über meinen Gedanken hatte ich kurz innegehalten, während James keuchend zu Boden ging. Mitleid empfand ich allerdings nicht für ihn, wären meine Hände frei gewesen hätte ich sie mir gerieben und einen kleinen Freudentanz aufgeführt. Ja, ich konnte schon ein Biest sein.

Mit einem Mal stand Remus vor mir und legte seine Hände auf meine Wangen. Er schien keine Angst zu haben, dass ich ihm wehtun könnte. Frechheit so was! Ich musste zugeben, dass ich mich in dem Moment wirklich über mich selbst wunderte. Auf einmal war da wieder diese Stimme in meinem Kopf, die zu allem und jedem ihren Senf abgab. (Wieso eigentlich Senf? Ketchup schmeckte doch viel besser, also echt!) Meine Laune hatte sich beträchtlich gesteigert. Ich sollte ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, öfter mal Leute zu verprügeln. Vielleicht konnte ich später als Beruf Boxerin werden. Ich konnte es förmlich vor mir sehen: "Und hier in der rechten Ecke die Herausforderin. Herzlichen Applaus für das Superbunny... Bunny? Bunny stand für sexy, seit wann brachte ich das mit mir in Verbindung? Und wie war ich jetzt auf Hasen gekommen? Ach ja, vermutlich wegen James' Anfall, sobald er sie sah. Drachen, Doxys, Dementoren? Kein Problem. Aber bei Hasen und Kaninchen ging James lieber auf Abstand, er sagte immer, dass ihm die kurzen Vorder- und die langen Hinterbeine unheimlich waren.

Energisch schüttelte ich den Kopf, ich sollte wirklich nicht über James nachdenken. Er wollte ja offensichtlich nicht länger mein Freund sein, bitte, dann eben nicht. "Jessie...", holte mich Remus' leise Stimme zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Er sah so traurig aus und seine Finger strichen fast schon unsicher über meine Wangen. Ich verstand selbst nicht warum, aber irgendwie rührte mich diese Geste zutiefst und die Tränen drängten sich zurück in meine Augen. Diesmal zwang ich mich allerdings nicht, alles zu verdrängen, hinunterzuschlucken. Stattdessen rollten die ersten salzigen Tränen über meine Wangen und Remus lächelte sanft. Es war das erste Mal seit ich wieder in Hogwarts war, dass er erleichtert aussah, erleichtert, aber erschöpft. Ich spürte, wie Sirius mich vorsichtig nach vorne schob, direkt an Remus' Brust, welcher sofort seine Arme um meine Hüften schlang. "Ich halt dich", murmelte er leise. "Ich halt dich ganz fest." Ich zitterte, zuckte und dann passierte es: Mein Schutzwall brach in sich zusammen. Ich schluchzte laut an seinem Hals, während mir Remus sachte über den Rücken strich. Ich sah noch, dass James das 'Daumen hoch' Zeichen in Richtung Sirius machte und sich die beiden dann leise zurückzogen, dann legte ich meinen Kopf an Remus' Schulter und drückte mich so eng wie möglich an ihn. Das war _mein _Remus und ich wusste in diesem Moment, dass ich nie wieder ohne ihn sein wollte und konnte. Nie wieder ohne meinen Remus, das war mein neues Lebensmotto.


End file.
